


Secrets

by Uncle_RJ_Kitten



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Astrid's Family are on Crack, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Crack, Light crack, Secrets, Secrets Left And Right, Toothless Is A Cat, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Astrid, Vampires, fuck idk, so many secrets, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten
Summary: The world has a secret: Humans aren't alone. Astrid Hofferson has a secret: she's a vampire. Hackett 'Hiccup' Haddock has a secret: what could it be?Originally posted on FF.net under the same username from:05-06-15 to 25-06-15
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The First Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new to AO3
> 
> I had been posting fanfic on FF.net for a long time and now I am moving stuff here to expand my audience, and that I have taken a liking to AO3. I will not change anything on the work, keeping everything original and unedited.
> 
> I have not check through this fic at all, so the tags are missing quite a bit.
> 
> Note: This is one of my first fanfic, so it is incredibly different to how I write nowadays.
> 
> Expect cringe.

Astrid Hofferson has a secret; she was a vampire.

She had been living on Earth for around one hundred and eighteen years. No, wait; she had been living for one hundred and _eighty_ years. Yeah, that's correct. Her whole family and siblings are Vampires since… a very long time.

Unlike the Vampires in the books or movies, she and other Vampires like her looked exactly like Human. They don't look pale white because of lack of blood; they had their own skin color. Their canines are contractible to hide it from plain view or they might give away their identity.

Astrid is a new student in Berk High School. Her father had insisted her to go to school since she had never went to school before. Yes, for one hundred and eighty years she lived she had never gone to school until now. She's 'an exchange student' from Scotland.

Although Astrid is a Vampire, she looked perfectly like a normal girl. Except… she attracted a lot of attention. Not because of her identity but because of her beauty. Even before she went to school every male gawked at her beauty. She had an urge to suck their bloods out to stop their stares.

The world has its secrets: Humans aren't alone and 'they' had been living among them.

Some were hiding from Humans, some were unseen by Humans and some were disguised as Humans. And Earth wasn't the only planet that contained life. Every planet of the solar system had life on it and even some asteroids contained life.

The first proof that alien existed was Astrid's new friend. The guy is older her; he is twenty-eight years old. But he had been living for nearly one million years. He is _definitely_ _very old._ He's an alien called Eli. Although he looked like a Human he believed that he is a fully Eli. He stated that he is a full Eli in the form of a Human. Astrid met RJ Ralph when he fell from the sky, literally.

Another reason that alien existed is RJ's ally. His ally isn't just a group of teams or an army; his ally is the _whole_ race that proudly called themselves 'Army Ants'. The Army Ants had different sized giants and Commander, RJ's best friend, is the leader of the race, excluding the Queen.

There is also a fact that objects were given souls and brought to life, called a Creation. Whenever someone creates something with all of their hearts and souls with passion, that object is given a soul.

One example is the great Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen.

This drop-dead-kill-yourself gorgeous, tall, leaned, gentlemanly, titled, noble, hot British accented, handsome, grey suited with a matching top hat, sword-wielding master, incredible politician, calligraphy handwriting, generous, mint green-eyed, smooth and warm voiced, sexy, tawny-haired, tea blend specialist, helpful, peacemaking , cool, kind, calm, trustful, hot, powerful, magic wielding, show-off, acrobatic, dramatic, Harley Davidson motor rider was actually a living doll called Creation and could be the only one.

Lots and lots and _lots and lots and_ _ **lots and lots**_ of girls were practically at his feet. Astrid was too once at his feet because of… well, all of the above. He truly had no flaw at all, according to them.

The only downside about him was that he was not a Human living doll, and he was not actually _that_ tall. In reality, the Baron was actually a half-cat figurine that reached up to Astrid's knee. When Astrid found out about the truth – Baron told her the truth – she had never been at his feet again. She was completely embarrassed about it.

Another reason Astrid stopped crushing on him was because the Baron was completely smitten over a young Japanese girl by the name Haru Yoshioka. Baron had once help Haru long time ago and their feelings grown to hopelessly in love with each other. She was the reason the Baron willingly changed into a Human, and the two were happily engaged.

The girl, Haru Yoshioka was also smitten over Baron. She knew the truth and also let herself transformed into a half-cat and shrunk down to doll size in order to spend her time with him.

But don't let appearance and the title fooled you; Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen is a very, very, _very_ powerful man- er… cat. He is powerful in both strength and political ranks. He is a skillful sword wielder and never afraid to show it and also a great magician. Despite being a baron, he is much powerful than every ruler on Earth combined.

Sixty-eight years ago, the Baron alone stopped the war between Jupiter and Saturn against Earth. It took him only a year to fully stop the war and a peace treaty was signed on his account few days later after the war was stopped.

Forty-four years ago, dragons were once terrorized the Earth. It had been happened for only three years before they stopped after the Baron had made a deal with the dragon king. He moved the dragons into a different dimension where they lived happily.

Thirty-six years ago, the Baron fought the Demon lord with nothing but a cane he always carried around. He also sealed the king and his army away in another dimension where the Baron permanently locked away afterward.

Twenty-two years ago, the Baron rescued Astrid's family from Witches that tried to murder her and her family. Their homes were destroyed but the Baron provided them food and hospitality. Months later, he built them a new home. Astrid and her family were truly in debt with him.

The Baron had a nag of keeping his nose in other people business. He loved help people who needed help, even if or especially they don't ask for any help. Lots of people, both Humans and nonHumans who had met him, loved him to the heart. Even RJ Ralph had a _huge_ respect towards the Baron where, according to Commander, it takes lots of effort to earn respect from RJ.

…

…

…

Astrid had one deep secret.

…

…

…

She had a crush on a boy.

Although she did not admit it out loud, she was crushing on a boy; quite hard, RJ might say.

She was blushed furiously when RJ strolled into her home, barged opened the door, jumped into the seat next to her, banging a rhythm on the table for no apparent reason, patted her shoulder and spoke out loud:

"You fell in love with Hackett Haddock"

And then he strolled out from the house like it was nothing. Astrid wouldn't mind that though; she knew that one of RJ's powers was to see what lies inside her heart and he called it 'Heartbeat'.

She wouldn't worry about it if _all_ of her family wasn't in the same room with her; both relatives and non-relatives.

Her parents, Vincent and Linda, were incredibly ecstatic about the idea that her love life had finally picked up. They were slightly worried about her relationship with a normal Human but then they just told her to turn him into vampire and then consummate afterward immediately.

Her brothers and sisters were happy and patted her back in congratulation. Even her in-laws were happy. Then they kindly asked her who this guy was that stole her heart…. Okay, more like ecstatically interrogated her over the touchy subject. She did shyly tell them.

It turned out that she had meet Hackett before she started school. She had met him in a café where he worked as a waiter on a part time job. For the whole time she was there, Astrid couldn't take her eyes off from him. They were glued onto his sexy muscular frame, especially his ass. But she did notice the prosthetic left leg that tapped the floor in a rhythm.

Astrid became a daily customer to the café and Hackett was her usual waiter. Soon enough, the two quickly became friends and sometimes would have a chat over coffee. Astrid attracted to him more because of his friendly personality and beautiful emerald green, forest eyes.

It was a week later when Astrid realized that she was falling for Hackett.

It was either pure coincidence that she and Hack shared the same classes in school or the principal was messing with her. The two were best friends and always be around each other. Everyone in school, both students and teachers, knew that if they found Hackett, they will also found Astrid. It would be the end of the world if those two are separated.

The more Astrid spent her time with Hackett, the harder she fell for him. Of course, she didn't admit her feelings to him because she was afraid that he will not return the feelings and jeopardize their friendship. She preferred to lose her arm than losing her friendship with Hackett.

Astrid didn't tell Hackett that she was a Vampire and everything about the secrets of the world. She also knew that there is something about her crush.

Hackett Haddock had his secrets. The question is what they might be?


	2. The Not-So-Secret Reputations

Astrid was among the most popular student in school. One thing she was famous about was her beauty. Lots of boys wanted to gain her attention and were practically at her feet; a very similar situation where Astrid was once at the cat lord's feet.

Another thing Astrid was famous about was her athletic skills. Astrid was among the top healthiest students in school, which made her body in _perfect_ shape. This caused more boys at her feet but she just cruelly stepped over them, both metaphorically and literally, like she always had.

The third famous thing about her was her grades. For being one of the top athletic students Astrid was too among the top students in academics. The teachers commented that she was very smart students because she was natural but Astrid knew that wasn't the truth.

The final thing about Astrid that was famous was her temper. Astrid had a short-temper that made guys peed their pants. Everyone in school still remembered how furious Astrid was when a guy told her to forget about her crush. That guy was scarred for life.

"Hey babe," Astrid didn't fought back a groan. She turned around and blankly stared at the speaker. Scotty Jogernson was leaning against the locker next to her, wiggling his eyebrows at her that was threatened to fall off.

It was early in the morning and the first class still hadn't start yet. Astrid was looking for her best friend since their first class of the day was Mathematics as she took her books at her locker. She was in a happy mood that time until the arrogant brat came to her.

Scotty 'Snotlout' Jorgenson was a person who couldn't take a hint and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He constantly flirted with Astrid despite he had fifteen girls wrapped around his finger and the number of girls was still increasing.

"What do you want, Snotlout?" Astrid spat but somehow it made his grin wider than before.

"Oh, just checking out the pretties girl in school," he replied, making her gagged but Snotlout was stupid enough to notice it. "Listen babe," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just forget that fishbone of yours and hang out with a real man like me," he spoke as he flexed his muscles.

At the mention of the insult of her best friend, Astrid glowered. Astrid grabbed one of Snotlout's arm, making him thought that she changed her mind about him but he immediately yelled in pain when Astrid twisted the arm.

"Insult my best friend again, you'll have one less arm to live," she hissed as twisted his arm more to emphasize her point. When she released his arm, he immediately ran away as he held his injured arm.

"Hey…"

"What!?" Astrid snapped as she turned around to see the new speaker. Her anger died when her friend cringed at her volume.

Rose 'Ruffnut' Thorsten was another Vampire girl and a good friend of Astrid. Her name doesn't even suit her personality as she loved chaos and destruction; very similar like her twin brother Timothy 'Tuffnut' Thorsten.

Ruffnut was crazy over a Chemistry teacher named Eret, son of Eret. Unfortunately, Eret had a phobia of her. Whenever Ruffnut called his name Eret went disappeared in less than a second. But Ruffnut was able to catch up to her since she was a speedy Vampire.

"Sorry," Astrid apologized to the blonde girl before her.

"Nah, it is okay Astrid," Ruffnut waved it off. "The brat flirted with you again?" she asked, making Astrid angry nodded.

"The guy couldn't take no for answer," she commented as she closed her locker. "I really don't know what his reasons are since he's already bedded fifteen girls in this school. And I made it perfectly clear that I will not be one of his collections"

"What collection?" Tuffnut suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Are you talking about dynamite collection?" the question earned him a punch in the face by his twin sister.

"You idiot!" Ruffnut yelled as her twin brother rubbed his nose in pain.

"Hey, we're twins; so if you insult me then you're insulted yourself too!" Tuffnut yelled back. The twins were raising their fists, preparing for a fight yet again before Astrid spoke up.

"Guys, can we have violence next time? I already have enough of it," Astrid groaned, now making the twins glaring at each other as they lowered down their fists. Suddenly, the front door of the entrance swung opened and strolled in a person.

_Thump_

_Tap_

_Thump_

_Tap_

"Ooooh, looks who's coming," Ruffnut teased with a grin on her face as her twin brother mirrored her expression. They don't need to turn around to look who was entering. Just by the happy look on Astrid's face already said it all.

"Good morning, Milady," Hackett greeted with a smile as he went to his locker which placed exactly tight beside her. Talk about coincidence.

"Morning," Astrid shyly replied as she tugged a hair behind her ear and returned the smile. Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked away unnoticed, knowing that the two needed their alone time.

Hackett 'Hiccup' Haddock was once an outcast in school and that was four years ago. Now, he was quite known in school. He was now extremely hot and handsome, which made lots of girls at his feet; a very similar situation like Astrid.

He was a very smart student; among the top students in school. Truthfully, Hackett was the reason Astrid got very high grades. Hack helped her whenever she struggled or needed helps. Despite her difficulty in learning and impatience, Hackett slowly taught her with great patience. Finally, the outcome was great for both Astrid and Hackett.

Hackett doesn't know this but everyone envied his friendship with Astrid. They all knew the effects of it. One of it was that Astrid developed a crush on him. Everyone knew it except for Hackett.

But there was one thing that made everyone bowed before him.

Everyone knew about Astrid's temper and it took a lot of efforts to calm her down. Hackett on the other hand, can calm her down with ease.

They all remembered when Astrid was incredibly furious one day in the cafeteria about something. Everyone was shrunk in fear as Astrid glared and roared until a chuckle was heard. Before she even knew it, Hackett hugged her from behind, making her anger completely dissolved. He affectionately kissed her cheek, making a blush appeared, and commented with a smile that her temper was adorable.

Everyone doesn't know what was going in his mind for calling her temper adorable. Only Hackett was able to calm Astrid down and the only one who can easily make her blushed.

"You're ready for class?" Hackett asked as he shut his locker. Astrid nodded and together they made their way to their class. As the walked side by side, Astrid hugged her books close to her chest.

Even after months she had been spending her time with Hackett, fell in love with him during the process, the feelings she felt never got old whenever Hackett was close. Her grip on her books tightened.

Astrid was afraid of telling her feelings to Hackett. She was afraid that the feelings won't return. But she was petrified that if she voiced out her feelings to him, Hackett would push her away and jeopardized their friendship.

She would never forgive herself if she jeopardized her friendship with Hackett.

"Astrid?" she snapped back into reality and looked up to Hackett. His eyes were filled with concerns. "Is something wrong?" it was scary that Hackett could almost read her like a book. He knew when she was depressed or troubled.

"Oh, uh… nothing; it's just…" she trailed off.

"Something personal?" Hackett finished, making Astrid nodded. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you," Hackett told her with a warm smile and again, Astrid nodded since she couldn't trust her voice. He looked forward, continuing their way to their class.

Astrid tightened her grip on her books until her knuckles were white.

' _You're too good for me you know, Hiccup?'_ Astrid sadly thought.


	3. His Secret Friend

Truthfully, Astrid wasn't looking forward in school. She doesn't even like it; that was why she didn't school for one hundred and eighty years of her life. She always believed that school life was worthless and boring.

That was until she met Hackett. When she found out that he was in the same school with her, she was looking forward to it. She was even happier that they shared the same classes. So that was why school went well for her whenever Hackett was with her.

They had finished school an hour ago and now they were at the café where Hackett was working, drinking cappuccinos. Similar like in school, everyone at the café, the employer and employees along with the daily visiting customers, knew about Astrid's crush on Hackett and decided to keep it a secret.

The boss of the café was having a very good mood today and decided to give Hackett a day off but that was just partially of the reason. Astrid knew that the boss gave him a day off was also because he gave Hackett some time to be with Astrid, if the wink didn't say any louder.

During the time, Astrid was trying to solve a problem she faced in Mathematics. She was struggling with it as she scratched her head, thinking. Frustrated, she drank her cappuccino, making it half empty and slammed the mug down onto the table, spilling the content a bit onto the table.

"You need some help, Milady?" Hackett came up, holding his cup of cappuccino as he sat down next to her. He knew Astrid was struggling as he could tell from the scowl on her face and her tangled and messed up hair.

"I can't solve this stupid thing," she growled at the book, making Hackett thinking that the book was quivering in fear and begged for forgiveness that it doesn't know it had made. He slid the book closer to him to check on her mistakes and all.

"Oh, you only need to do this. You got any pencil?" using an extra pencil, Hackett wrote down an equation and pointed out the mistakes she was doing. Astrid was nodding sometimes and questioned him from one time to another.

The two was so engrossed in their work with each other they don't even notice the stares they received from everyone at the café.

The customers were glancing at the pair, grinning into their mugs as the two interacted. The two spoke in soft words as Hackett patiently taught her while Astrid closely listened to him.

The employees propped their head with their hands as they watched the two. They sat very closely with each other that their thighs were touched and their shoulder brushed. Somehow, the two either not noticed this or they just ignore it.

They looked cute together, that was what ran through everyone's mind currently.

The front door suddenly swung open, signaling that someone was entering the café. Suddenly, everyone – except for the pair – stopped what they were doing as a different bell rang through the café.

Everyone was entranced by this new ringing of a bell. Whoever had the bell or what ever the bell was, it gave out a gorgeous melody rings.

"Excuse me," said a person at the counter of the café, breaking the entranced girl behind the counter to reality.

"Do you need an order… s-sir…?" the girl behind the counter trailed off as she looked up at the seven foot figure before her. She felt scared over his massive size and the scar across this right eye but his smile was warm and friendly, assuring her that he was a kind guy.

"One Chocolate Shake please?" he kindly asked and the girl jotted down the order and then disappeared.

Suddenly, the gorgeous ring disappeared, snapping everyone back into reality. They were confused on why they were entranced by just a bell. The girl came back with a tall glass of Chocolate Shake with a green straw.

"Thank you," he picked up the tall glass and paid the girl. Through the entire time, the girl's eyes were focused on the man's right arm.

The whole right forearm of the seven foot man was completely covered with green clothes, from knuckles to just below his elbows and leaving his fingers and thumb bared.

Then she noticed that there was a gorgeous silver ring placed on the ring finger. The ring was beautifully engraved with green branch-like design and no gems on it.

Then, there was the green ribbon tied around his wrist. Tied onto the ribbon was, however, a gorgeous silver bell with green branch-like design engraved on it. Her eyes widened in realization.

The gorgeous rang they all just heard earlier was coming from the bell on the man's wrist. Even the slightest movement was enough to make the bell rang. That was the bell that made the gorgeous rings that entranced everyone.

Well, everyone except for the pair.

The seven foot man looked around for a moment until his dark green eyes landed onto the pair. His eyebrows softly shot up.

"Well, look what we have here," he spoke as he approached the pair. Since the two sat on one side of the table, the man slid into the other side of the chair, sipping up his Chocolate Shake drink.

The two were so engrossed in their works they don't even realized an extra company, even if the person was seven feet tall and sat on the other side of the table. That was until he belched, making the pair jumped out from their skin. They both looked up to the extra company.

"RJ?"  
"Ralph?"

Hackett and Astrid spoke at the same time, making them turned sharply toward each other with confusion on their face.

"You know him?"  
"You know him?"

Again, they spoke the same time.

"Well, yeah I do"  
"Well, yeah I do"

"Since when?"  
"Since when?"

"Um…"  
"Uh…"

They spoke at the same time, making everyone at the café thinking that the two would make a perfect couple together.

Astrid was quite worried that Hackett would find out that RJ Ralph was not a Human. If he did, he would probably flip out and having a simultaneous heart attack and stroke…

She did not want that to happen, ever.

"If you're asking, yes Astrid, I know Hackett. And yes, Hackett, I know Astrid," RJ decided to answer their synchronized questions.

"Since when did you know each other?" Astrid asked Hackett, glancing worriedly towards RJ who seemed to be calmed and relaxed about the situation.

"Uh… I met his few months ago," Hackett answered. The date he given to her was exactly three days after RJ fell down from the sky, literally. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I met him few months ago too," she answered, tried to sound casual so it would not raise a suspicion. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh, uh…" Hackett looked somewhat nervous. RJ decided to help him out.

"I was away for a few months to visit my family back in my home country for the past few months. I didn't give Hackett enough time for him to introduce me to you," RJ spoke and sipped up the chocolate drink.

"Yeah, that," Hackett rubbed the back of his neck. Then suddenly, he and Astrid turned sharply to their friend. "You're home country?"

"You never told us about your home country," Astrid said as she and Hackett waiting for an answer. She knew that RJ doesn't live on this Earth, so she just played along to avoid suspicion.

"Oh," RJ put down the tall glass. "I came from a small country called Brunei Darussalam. It's a small country and very peaceful; I love the place," he stated dreamingly. "Unfortunately, the country is not quite famous and sandwiched between the two east Malaysia," RJ answered.

"Oh," Astrid slowly said.

"Anyway, look at the time; it's getting late," RJ told them and they looked at their watches. Their eyes widened at the time.

"Wow, it _is_ getting late," Hackett stated as Astrid gathered her stuff into her back. "Dad would probably be worry right now," he added as he stood up.

The trio stood in front of the café, preparing to go to their separate ways.

"I'll have to go now, Milady," Hackett said. He pecked her cheek before he ran away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Astrid!" he yelled at the distant.

Astrid was blushing at the kiss she received from Hackett. It was actually his way of saying goodbye to her.

The two were completely oblivious to the giggling coming from inside the café who witnessed the whole thing, pressing themselves on the window glass.

Astrid suddenly turned toward RJ with anger in her eyes. RJ just raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"What?"

"You didn't told me that you know Hackett"

"Oh, so you can ask me to found out every secret about him so that you know how to get him to like you, and then you ask me to steal one of his shirts so you can wear it every night as your _only_ pajama?"

Astrid blushed, knowing that that was what she was going to ask.

"No," she lied. She made her way to her home with RJ walking beside her. "Is it really true that your home country is Brunei Darussalam?"

"Actually no, it's not. It's actually the alternate version of me living there. He speaks to himself a lot; quite an amusing lad," RJ stated.

"He knew about me and my journey across worlds and alternate universes. He was curious, so I told him about my time in an alternate universe where I am a legendary street racer," he told her as he scratched the itch on his eyebrow, making the bell gorgeously rang. Then, he chuckled nervously.

"I wasn't supposed to be _that_ exposed to that alternate universe; I wasn't even planning to make myself known. But those three races I had with the racers there were actually a _bit_ too much, and the damage had already done. The Army Ants and I _had_ to wear special costumes to disguise ourselves as normal Human," he explained absently, his chuckle lost its nervousness, becoming more amusing.

"I have to create a convincing bluff, and the Army Washers had to… how do I say this… 'insert' me into everyone's mind to think that I am an old Norse Mythology teacher and that there is a café in Freezing-To-Death"

"Wait, hold on; you _actually_ told your time in an alternate universe to an ordinary Human?" Astrid interrupted him, staring at him with wide inrediculous eyes.

"That's what I said," RJ affirmed. "He took it quite well, actually; instead of blowing up like you expected"

Sometimes, Astrid hates his 'Heartbeat'.

"I didn't know that the young lad actually wrote down my story and published it into the internet. I think he named it… Chasing… something… I don't know; I wasn't paying attention"

"Well, that's nice to know"

"Anyway, I did that so I can cover you up," Astrid looked at him with confusion. "I made that up so Hackett won't find out that I'm not an alien and you're a Vampire"

"Oh, okay," she said and looked forward. She was completely missed noticing the mysterious grinned he gave her.

"Anyway, I have to go. See you next time, Young Lass!" RJ saluted and disappeared around the corner. She kept staring at the corner as she was lost in thought, thinking.

' _At least, I know one of Hackett's secret; he knew about RJ. Well, partially about him'_


	4. The Not-So-Secret Agency

She lay there in her bed, lost in thought. She doesn't know how long she had been there but she knew it was quite a while now.

Astrid was not at ease. Her heart was troubling at the feelings. She had loved Hackett for a very long time now but she was holding herself back from telling him about her feelings.

Her family knew about her troubling heart. They were trying to help her, except for her parents. Vincent and Linda demanded her to just tell Hackett about her feelings, turn him into Vampire and then pop out some children.

Astrid blushed so hard at the thought of the wedding nights. Her parents were eager to have grandbabies, despite that her older brother and sisters already had children.

Astrid asked some help from her siblings. In their cases, the feelings were reversed. It usually the guy who first fell for the female and her siblings fell for Vampires. None of her in-laws were ordinary Humans or once ordinary Humans.

But her siblings did tell her that if the female was the first one to fall first then the relationship will be strong. And if Hackett returned the feelings even if she was a Vampire and he was a Human, it was a true love, they said.

Though, no matter how many times she asked for help to sooth her troubling heart, her heart was still throbbing in pain.

Astrid sighed and rolled to her side in her bed, trying to sooth down her heart. She was thinking of the outcome if she did tell Hackett about her feelings and if she did not tell Hackett about her feelings.

If she told Hackett about her feelings, he would either returned the feelings or not at all. If he did not return the feelings, he was either did not have feelings for her or already found someone special other than her. If Hackett did returned the feelings, he would bound to found out the truth that Astrid was a Vampire and then Hackett would freaked out and dumped her and then died.

If she did not tell Hackett about her feelings, he would never know what she felt about him and he would one day found someone other than her.

Astrid tried to think positive but the negative ones that kept showing up in her mind. She squeezed her eyes close tight, fighting back her tears from spilling.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, remembering something. She remembered a person she met long time ago who helped her and her family. She remembered the famous quote that was known by everyone.

" _If you find yourself trouble by something mysterious, or with problems that is hard to solve, there's a place you can go where you always find help. You just need to look for it"_

 _He_ personally said that quote to her, face to face, after he helped her family.

Standing up from her bed, she dressed up into proper clothes and exited her home, telling her parents she'll be out for a moment. Since she was a Vampire, she could run for a long duration and at high speed. She arrived at the edge of a protected forest seconds later.

She entered the forest, following an invisible path that led the way she was looking for. The place Astrid was heading was very hard to reach by foot but she will not give up. She climbed up the side of a cliff with only a minor difficulty. Once she was at the top, she knew she had arrived.

There, placed beside the river that led to a waterfall, placed in the middle of a beautiful flowering field that stretched in ten feet of radius, was a small modest green house; a doll-sized modest green house.

It was the Cat Bureau.

Astrid had heard about the Cat Bureau a very long time ago; a business where always there to provide help, no matter how big or how small it was. Astrid had never been believed in about the Cat Bureau until she had met the owner personally.

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly approached the doll sized house, knowing that she will meet a very powerful man, or to be more precise, a _very_ powerful _cat_.

As Astrid approached the house, she could tell she was shrinking to fit for the house. Once she was at the double doors of the green modest house of the Cat Bureau, Astrid was now doll sized.

Taking a few more deep breaths for encouragement, she raised a hand and knocked the sturdy wooden door.

"I'll get it!" Astrid heard a female voice coming from the other side of the door with rapid footsteps followed closely. The door swung opened, revealing a person.

It was a female half-cat, as Astrid could tell from the long head hair that brushed her shoulders. Her fur was light brown and her pointy cat ears on top of her head and her tail were a shade darker. Her eyes were also beautiful brown. She appeared to be wearing a navy blue dress.

Haru Yoshioka smiled widely at Astrid.

"Baron, we got a client!" she yelled inside the house.

"Invite our guest in, Love," was her reply. The male voice was warm and with a hot accent. The she-cat turned back to Astrid, still smiling widely.

"Come in!" she said ecstatically as she opened the door wide.

Astrid felt nervous; she had never been into the Cat Bureau before. Once she was inside, Astrid couldn't stop gawking.

The place was _beautiful_. The chandelier hanging on the ceiling, a fireplace placed at the size, a large bookshelf placed at the far back wall of the house and everything beautiful that Astrid couldn't stop gawking. The style of the house was like in the Victoria era.

"Good evening, Miss Astrid Hofferson," Astrid heard a British accented voice, making her turned toward the speaker and froze. "Welcome to the bureau"

There he was, sitting behind the desk with a feather ink quill pen in his hand as he smiled warmly at her.

He wore a blood red vest over his white shirt and he wore white gloves. Behind him, near the large bookshelf was a standing rack where he hung his grey tail coat, a matching top hat and a wooden cane.

He would've been Human if it weren't for his feline head and an orange tail swishing behind him. His magnificent velvety fur was an orange tawny color that just bordered on being gold, and the bottom part of his face was a subtle cream color, except for the tawny orange underlined each of his slanted eyes, which were mint green.

Astrid couldn't believe that she was once crushing on this half-cat lord. He was the owner and founder of Cat Bureau, the person who had helped her family twenty-two years ago, the most powerful being ever lived on Earth; probably the whole Solar System.

He was none other than the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.

Suddenly remembered her manner, Astrid cleared her throat and bowed toward the Cat Lord.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Milord," she said politely, _very_ aware that the cat lord could kick her off from _Earth_ any moment.

"Please, call me Baron," Baron told her as he stood up, revealing a grey pants and Astrid straightened up. "Sit wherever you like; make yourself at home," he told her as he approached a cupboard beside the white cabinet.

Astrid sat down on the red sofa, eyes darting everywhere in awe and fascination. She had never been to the bureau before and although the place was simple, it was beautiful.

"Milk in your tea, or lemon?" Baron asked as he took out three cups and saucers from the cupboard.

"Milk, please," Astrid answered after a small momentary thinking.

"Good choice!" Haru piped up and stood beside her fiancé. After Baron finished making the tea Haru handed a cup towards Astrid and then sat down on a red cushioned chair.

"Thanks," Astrid said as she looked inside the cream cup, fascinated. Haru took a sip and had a blissful expression on her brown furry face.

"That's my personal blend of tea," Baron stated. "It's a little different each time, so I can't guarantee the taste," he added. Astrid took a small sip from the tea. Her eyes widened at the taste and looked down at the swirling tea in her cup.

"Wow, that's probably the best tea I ever tasted," she said in awed, making the Cat Lord and his fiancée smiled.

"Then you're lucky," Baron spoke as he sat down on a red high back chair beside Haru. "Now, let's get down into business. What brings you here, Miss Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes were closed because of the tea when they were snapped open, suddenly realized on why she was there. She lowered down the cup, suddenly feeling shy.

"Well…" Astrid started, making the engaged couple leaned in a bit. She was blushing, embarrassed of telling her problem to someone powerful. She felt it was like a burden for telling this to them.

"Well…?" Haru asked, trying to help the girl to speak up. Squeezing her eyes tight shut, Astrid quickly told them her problem of her heart. How she had difficulty of telling Hackett her feelings, what would be the consequences if she did not did not tell about her feelings and the barrier between her and Hackett.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut tighter, waiting for the engaged couple to laugh at her or something. When there was silence, Astrid hesitantly looked up. Baron and Haru shared the same smile on their faces.

"You know, Baron, her situation seems to be familiar," Haru turned toward Baron. He nodded before he answered as eyes were on his fiancée.

"Indeed, Love, very familiar," he answered, making Astrid tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, very familiar?" Astrid asked. Baron suddenly grasped Haru's gloved hand, squeezing it. Astrid eyes the intertwined hands for a moment before it hit her. Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean… Your situation was like mine?"

Baron chuckled as Haru giggled behind her unoccupied hand, confirming her question.

"Of course, Astrid, and it brings back a lot of memories," Haru spoke with a smile on her beautiful brown furry face.

"How… I mean, there's an obvious barrier between you two," Astrid told them, shocked that the powerful person had once in a situation she was currently had. The engaged couple laughed.

"The barrier did not stop us from being together," Baron stated as Haru stood up and sat down on his lap, squeezing his neck affectionately. He hugged her back like a teddy bear, or to be more precise, teddy cat.

"I just love him to much I ignore the barrier," Haru said as she rubbed her furry cheek on Baron's broad shoulder.

"Why…?" Astrid trailed off the question, but Baron and Haru knew what she was asking.

"I love him because of who he is, even if he's a cat doll," Haru told her, managed to sneak a kiss to her fiancé. "And I confessed my feelings on the exact same day I met him"

"That fast?"

"Yup!" Haru giggled as Baron continued hugging her.

"And I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart," Baron stated and then kissed his fiancée.

Astrid sat there on the red sofa, staring at the making out half-cat couple with purrs accompanied them, ignoring the staring company. But Astrid was lost in her thought.

The situation Astrid was currently in was very similar like the cat lord's fiancé. In her situation, Astrid was a Vampire and fell in love with Human. In Haru's situation, she was a Human and fell in love with a doll.

In Haru's situation, she confessed the same day she had met Baron and the feelings blossoms as time went on. In Astrid's situation, she let the feelings blossoms and had not confessed her feelings.

Astrid had a better chance of having Hackett returning the feelings.

Beaming widely, Astrid stood up and thanked the couple who already stopped their sweet times together.

"Before you go, Miss Astrid," Baron called out, making her stopped in her tracks and turned towards the cat lord. Baron smiled at her as his fiancé smiled, knowing what he will going to say next.

"Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear"

Astrid stared at the Cat Lord in silence for a moment. He just gave her the famous quote that boosted up their confidence.

"Do you think he will return the feeling?" Astrid suddenly asked. The smile on the Cat Lord's face widened even further.

"Just trust me"

Astrid was surprised, suddenly feeling very confident of telling Hackett about her feelings. She waved the engaged couple goodbyes and ran back to her home.

"Ah, young love. Brings back a lot of memory, isn't it, Love?" Baron asked, and Haru nodded. Suddenly, she grinned mischievously as she tightened her grip on his neck.

"Now, where were we?" Baron didn't have any time since his mouth was assaulted by hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can't tell just yet, I really love Baron


	5. His Secret Feelings

Today's school was quite fun for Astrid.

Her first class of the day was Chemistry, and she had the same class with Ruffnut – and Hackett – and the class was quite amusing. It was probably because the teacher was none other than Eret himself.

Through the entire class Eret was sweating to no end since Ruffnut was staring at him with hungry eyes. Ruffnut wasn't paying attention in class at all; her eyes were glued onto Eret. Even when Eret scolded her to pay attention Ruffnut only blew a kiss towards him.

Once the bell rang, Eret zoomed out from the class and never been seen again for the entire day. Even Ruffnut was missing in all of her classes.

Her next class was Biology, and the teacher there was very-

" **WAPISH! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIES! MY NAME IS JA-** "

The Irish teacher was basically, incredibly, _loud_. All of the students had their own personal earplugs. For those who didn't have, they might be deaf already. The first time Astrid got into his class, she dropped onto the floor with bleeding ears.

" **I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT STEVE HAD JUMPED OVER A LEDGE YESTERDAY AND SURVIVED! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE SURVIVED; IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE OF…** OF…gravity? **I DON'T F-** "

Wow.

" **-ING KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I'M NOT A PHYSICIAN…** or is it Physicist…? **I DON'T F-** "

Nice.

" **-ING KNOW! I'M A WHALE BIOLOGIST!** "

Yeah.

During lunch time, Astrid entertained herself by yelling at the top of her lungs when Hiccup was gone to the toilet. Again like the previous days, boys came up to her and flirted endlessly and failing every time. Again like before, they told her to forget about Hackett which flared up her again yet again.

Again, like before, Hackett came up and instantly her anger disappeared. Astrid couldn't stop blushing; probably because Hackett kissed her cheek… or probably because she had spent the entire lunch time on his lap.

"You haven't told him yet?"Astrid was heading her way to the exit when her friend Fred 'Fishlegs' Ingerman came up. Hackett was helping the principal over something she doesn't know.

The fat, fish loving, tiny legs Fishlegs was too a Vampire. But don't let his fat be fool; Fishlegs was among the strongest among the Vampire beings and also the smartest but not the fastest. He wanted to gain Ruffnut's attention but she got Eret to chase around.

Astrid sighed.

"No, I haven't. But I'm planning on telling him this afternoon," she told him. "I'm afraid that he'll turn me down, Fishlegs, and then get my heart broken even more"

"I don't think he'll turn you down. Statistically says that he will return the feeling by 96.79%. It was 76.25% before…" Fishlegs stated. He then suddenly smirked while glancing at Astrid. "…until he sat you down on his lap and hugged you close"

Astrid blushed furiously. Everyone was looking at her sitting on Hackett's lap during lunch. Some of the boys were angry at Hackett while some of the girls were jealous at Astrid. They were erupted like active volcanoes when Hackett hugged her closer to his muscular chest and Astrid laid her head on his broad shoulder.

"From his actions he did earlier, I'm very sure he feels the same way," Fishlegs stated. Suddenly, his eyes looked forward, making his grin widened. "I'll have to go now, Astrid. Because your future is coming," Astrid looked at him in confusion, only to find Fishlegs nowhere to be found.

She suddenly hit someone's muscular chest, making her yelped in surprise and stumbled a bit. But the person suddenly grabbed her, or to be more precise, hugged her close. Astrid doesn't need to look up to see who caught her since she knew the feelings of the arms around her too well.

"You okay there, Milady?" Hackett asked as he held her close in order to stabilize her from stumbling. Astrid's arms were pinned to his chest as she looked up and slowly nodded. Astrid felt defenseless as she gazed into his emerald green, forest eyes she loved so much. She had the urge to lean up and just kiss the daylight out of him.

Hackett suddenly let her go, making her felt disappointed. He smiled warmly at her, erasing the disappointed she just felt.

"You're ready to go?" he asked, still with the warm smile on his face. Astrid just nodded, not trusting her voice just yet.

They made their way to the usual café. It had been a routine to them. Go to school with each other, go to the café with each other, teach each other, hang out with each other, say goodbye to each other and finally, repeat… with each other.

They were inseparable.

Astrid's heart was pounding. Today was the day she was going to confess her feelings to Hiccup and not another day more. She will tell Hackett that she loved him and hoped that he will return the feelings.

She sat down at their usual table, the one that was near the window. Hackett and Astrid don't know this but that table was only reserved to them and them only. It was the boss' order.

"May I have your order, Milady?" Hackett came up in his waiter attire, holding a notepad and a pen. The way he asked it made Astrid giggled a little.

"One cup of cappuccino please, my personal waiter," Astrid replied in the same manner.

"Plainly noted, Milady," he clicked the pen and walked away, but managed to sneak a kiss on her cheek. Astrid blushed but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Even if Hackett didn't love her, he certainly treated her like he did. He truly was too good for her.

She didn't realize that everyone was watching the scene just now.

"Here's your order, Milady," Hackett put down the cup onto the table, earning him a mutter of a thank you. He smiled at her and began to walk away.

Astrid's hands were clenched on her lap as she was thinking if she should tell him right now or later. Her mouth suddenly moved without her command.

"Hackett…" she said, barely audible but enough for Hackett to hear. He froze in mid-step and turned around. Most of the time, Astrid would call him by his nickname which was 'Hiccup'. The only time Astrid spoke his real name instead of his nickname was when something was serious.

RJ was also at the café, sipping up his hot beverage. He muttered quietly to himself as everyone else was busy anticipating at the couple.

"Out of all Astrids I had ever met, this one is probably the scariest one I ever met. For the past month she had been- eugh, I seriously don't want to talk about it. She is just… _way_ Out Of Character. I need to get out of here. What world am I in?"

Astrid stood up as Hackett approached her. She turned toward him but her eyes were on the ground, avoiding his eyes. This made Hackett worried.

"I have a confession to make," she said, making Hackett surprised a little. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned toward the standing pair. Suddenly, they had the need for popcorns.

"What is it?" Hackett asked as he leaned in a bit closer. Astrid blushed and fidgeted a bit, feeling nervous about this. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"How long have we been with each other?" that was not what she wanted to come out first. But she will get there… eventually.

"Six months, three days, five hours and twenty minutes," Hackett answered without hesitation, making Astrid smiled a bit.

' _So he did count the days'_

"And we have been best friends ever since," Astrid said. Suddenly, she was feeling shy. "Hackett, we've been together since that faithful day, and there's a very rare time where we are separated. Even everyone in school said that we're inseparable. Some people even said that… we're soulmates," she quietly stated, making Hackett a little bit more surprised.

"It's not like that I don't like it that we're called soulmates. In fact, I… want us to be soulmates. I mean…" Astrid was blushing at the confession. "I want to be with you forever. I want to be in your arms forever. I want to be belongs to you forever. I just… I just want to be with you forever, Hackett," Astrid was still avoiding eye contact with Hackett, making her missing the soft smile on his face.

"All that I'm saying, Hackett, is that… I fell in- Hmm!" Astrid yelped in surprise when her head tilted upward and something soft and warm was pressing onto her lips. Astrid's eyes were wide in shock as her body went rigid and her breath caught up onto her throat.

Hackett slowly pulled away and placed his forehead onto hers, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Astrid," he whispered as a hard blush appeared on Astrid's face. "You're rambling," he added as he pulled the girl into his embrace, his forehead still touching hers.

Astrid was speechless; words couldn't form onto her lips as she tried to comprehend on what just happened. Her arms were pinned into his chest as she tried to breathe not because of his strong embrace, but because of the shock.

' _Did he just… kiss me?"_ she thought as she stared defenselessly into his eyes, unable to look away. Hackett suddenly chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Astrid," he slowly started. "What are you trying to say to me?" he asked, teasing her. Astrid's mouth hung open, trying to get the words out but none came out. Hackett chuckled again. "Instead of telling me, why don't you show me, Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes widened.

' _Show him? How do I show him that I love him?'_ her eyes trailed down to his soft lips. _'Show him…'_ Astrid hesitated at first but since Hackett didn't make a move away, she leaned up slowly and had her eyes closed.

Sure enough, her lips were touching his. Her arms trailed up from his chest to hug him around his neck, bringing the kiss closer than before. Their lips were moving against each other in a perfect harmony, telling each other one thing.

' _I Love You'_

They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice the cheers and applauses coming from the café.

Astrid slowly pulled away and opened her eyes to look into Hackett's eyes. Her arms were still around his neck, not letting him go for any moment now.

"For how long?" she asked him as she affectionately rubbed her nose with his. He smiled a smile that was belonged to her and her alone.

"For as long as I can remember," he told her and softly kissed her lips again, not getting enough of it. She kissed him back with equal force. "So," he broke the kiss. "Does that's mean we're official now?"

Astrid just giggled like a schoolgirl in love. Well, technically she was a schoolgirl in love.

"Do I need to say it?" she kissed him yet again, loving the feeling.

"If you really want to," he mumbled into her lips. Astrid giggled again.

"Yes," she whispered. "We're officially a couple," she continued kissing him, ignoring the cheers and applauses around them. The only thing important to her was the guy in her arms.

' _I wish I confess earlier if I had known that his secret feelings are as same as mine'_


	6. The Family's Secret Wish

Astrid's friends and family wanted to celebrate her blooming relationship.

That very night after her confession, Astrid immediately got pinned down by her family. It turned out that Ruffnut was spying on her earlier. When she saw Astrid and Hackett kissed she squealed and ran to inform Astrid's family… and her family… and Fishlegs' family… and the Culle-

Anyway, Astrid was still in a daze when her family pinned her down, giggling helplessly at some point for no apparent reason. She told them she will tell them later after she was all clean up.

She took her bath longer than before and her hair was still wet where she usually kept it dry and clean. Even her walking was wobbly a bit like she was bit drunk.

Making her fell in love sure did change her drastically.

When she finally sat down she immediately got questioned by her family to no end. Astrid had her head in her hands as she took longer time to answer their questions. She was _so_ hopelessly in love.

Her dazed state suddenly got broken when Linda suggested on meeting with Hackett.

Astrid went into panic mode as her siblings and in-laws agreed to the plan. Astrid was ignored through the entire time, unable her to stop her parents on making a plan on meeting with Hackett.

Finally, Astrid had no choice but to agree since she was completely outnumbered.

The next day at school, Astrid wasn't shy to show her affection toward Hackett. She soundly kissed him in public, making the boys enraged at her action and the girls jealous. Hackett didn't mind at all; he kissed her back with equal force.

At lunch time there was a seat empty since Astrid was now occupied Hackett's lap. His lap was now officially her seat during lunch break and also some classes. The teachers raised their eyebrows at the couple's position but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Babe," that was Astrid's favorite nickname for Hackett, and he didn't mind at all; he liked it. "You know, my family decided they want to meet you," she told him as she laid her head on his shoulder, her favorite resting spot.

They were currently at the usual table. The twins were there and Fishlegs was there too. The three couldn't stop smiling at the couple. Oh, they all had been friends since they started schooling. They already knew that the two would one day end up with each other.

"Already?" Hackett asked as he turned his head to face her. Astrid took the opportunity to kiss his lips.

"Yeah, they're kind of ecstatic of meeting you," she muttered into his neck, happily snuggling to him.

They ignored the stares they received and the growls and sneers from the jealous boys and girls.

"You know, my dad kind of wanted to meet you too. But he's currently having a business trip somewhere in South East Asia," Hackett laid his head over hers. "But he did say that he want to meet you after he get back"

"Wait, won't you be lonely if you're home alone?" Astrid asked softly.

"No, I have Toothless"

"Toothless?"

"He's my black feline. He can be a pain in the butt sometimes but he's my best friend"

"Hey, am I not your best friend?" Astrid sat up and pouted at Hackett, looking hurt. Hackett only laughed at her expression. He brought her close and softly kissed her lips.

"You're my girlfriend, Astrid. You're just as special as my best friend" he asked as he rocked his feet, making Astrid bounced a little.

The extra companies were enjoying their views as they ate their lunches. They had never seen Astrid this sappy before and only Hackett can bring this side of Astrid out. Hackett and Astrid was either ignored them or just completely oblivious to them. Earlier they did notice the trio but now…

"Anyway, when do your parents want to meet me?" he asked, back to the topic.

"As soon as possible," she answered. Hiccup hummed a bit, thinking as he lost in thought.

"How about tonight?" Astrid stared at him, surprised.

"Do you really want to?"

"I do," the couple completely didn't hear the snickers coming from the trio. "And your parents want it as soon as possible, right? Well, why not tonight?" Astrid beamed at her boyfriend.

"Tonight it is, then," she laid her head back on his shoulder, making spoons and forks split into two by the jealous boys and girls.

Astrid decided to go home early that day so she could inform her parents about Hackett's arrival. The whole family burst into excitement and began to clean up their house. They all started to wear fancy dresses to impress him.

They sent their in-laws and the young children away for a moment so it was only Astrid, her parents and her siblings will be there meeting Hackett. The in-laws and the youngsters will be later.

Astrid doesn't know why they had to do this. When she asked, they all just said to her, "We want him to be impressed by his girlfriend's family so he will propose you early. Like… tomorrow or someday later"

Astrid couldn't stop blushing at the idea, again especially the wedding nights.

By sunset, Hiccup arrived in his pickup truck. He wore a green collared shirt with a brown jacket over it. He also wore brown jeans and black shoe. His prosthetic leg was partially hidden by the jeans.

He looked casual but handsome nonetheless; just the way Astrid loved it.

Astrid was waiting for him at the front door. She decided to wear her favorite red dress and she let her hair down and hung over her left shoulder. Hackett was gazing at her as a blush appeared on his face.

"Do I look bad?" she asked him nervously, afraid that he didn't like the dress.

"You look beautiful," Hackett said softly, amazed at her beauty. She blushed at the compliment and shyly tugged a hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she replied as she opened the door while holding his warm hand.

Hackett looked around in wonder. Her house was big and pretty. There were some paintings hanging on the walls and some portraits placed on the shelf over the fireplace. Most of the pictures contained Astrid in them.

Astrid led him to the dining room which was combined with the kitchen, revealing the whole family in there. It was quite a wreck in there as everyone was busy preparing for dinner. When Hackett entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Guys, this is Hackett," Astrid introduced, hugging his arm. "My boyfriend," Hackett looked around nervously at the stares he received, afraid that her family didn't approve him.

"Um… Hi?" it came out more like a question than a greeting.

Suddenly, Astrid got knocked away from her boyfriend as Hackett gasped. He was struggling to breathe as air refused to enter his lungs. His face was turning blue of insufficient oxygen.

"You're such a handsome boy!" Linda exclaimed as she hugged Hackett even tighter, making him wheezed and gasped, suffocating him to death. She finally let him go and Hackett was doubled over as he regained back his breathes.

He needed an oxygen tank right now; two of them, to be more precise.

"Oh my, Astrid picked the right man," she held him at arms length and affectionately pinched him cheek, making him blushed in embarrassment. Hackett rubbed his pinched cheek once she let him go. "I'm Linda Hofferson. You can call me 'Mom'!"

"Mom!" Astrid yelled as her face was red in embarrassment.

"Like that," Linda stated. Vincent approached Hackett and blankly thrust his hand out.

"Vincent Hofferson," he grunted with a blank face. Hackett slowly grabbed his hand for a handshake, only to be pulled and received another bone crushing hug. "You can call me 'Pop'!" he excitedly exclaimed.

Astrid buried her face in her hand to hide away the blush, and groaned.

Vincent held the suffocating teenage boy at arms length to get a better looks at him.

"My, my, you're right Linda; he is handsome," he complimented, making Hackett blushed.

He did not plan on having _this_ kind of meeting with her parents.

Vincent leaned closer a bit, getting a better view of Hackett's face.

"I would _love_ to have a grandbaby with green eyes"

Astrid might faint in embarrassment.

Vincent patted Hackett's shoulder as he led him to meet the others.

"I want you to meet my children. This is Helga, my second youngest daughter," Vincent gestured the blonde girl who looked slightly older than Astrid and had shorter hair. "Helena, my second oldest," he gestured the person who was definitely the twin of Helga but with a brown hair. "And Adrian, my oldest son," he gestured toward a tall man with short brown hair.

"Hi… Nice to meet you all," Hiccup spoke nervously. Suddenly Linda came to Vincent's side.

"You know, Vincent, I might want to disagree with you about earlier"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want a grandbaby with green eyes"

"What!? A grandbaby with green eyes would be wonderful!" Hackett cannot hide his blush anymore.

"I want _grandbabies_ with green eyes, Vincent. Mind the plural there"

Astrid might surely die of embarrassment, now.

Hackett then slowly turned toward the siblings who stared at him. Their mouths were slightly opened, making him nervous even more.

Slowly, very slowly, Helga's face turned into an adorable red blush.

"I am suddenly feeling regret of marrying my husband. I _really_ want to marry you right now"

"What!?" her twin sister, Helena who was also blushing, shrieked. "But _I_ want to marry him too!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Nu huh"

"Uh huh"

"Nu huh!"

"Uh huh!"

Suddenly the twin sisters were fighting over each other over who will be marrying Hackett. Hackett was sure that his face was much redder than tomato.

He slowly turned toward the eldest, wondering what his reaction will be. Adrian was surprisingly sobbing and sniffing loudly as tears shamelessly ran down his face. His blue eyes were glassy.

"I fee like I don't deserve my wife anymore," he sobbed. "I'm pretty sure she'll divorce me once she found you," he sobbed yet again, didn't bother to wipe away the tears. "Let me just curl up in a corner and cry my heart out"

Hackett blinked multiple times, his right eye twitching as he gulped. He approached Astrid who curled up at her side on the floor in embarrassment.

"Is this usually how your family acts?" he nervously asked as he helped Astrid standing up, their face was equally red. She looked back at her family.

Linda and Vincent were practically yelling at each other, disagreeing over each others' idea over their green-eyed grandbabies' names. Helga and Helena were rolling on the floor, pulling each others' hair out, fighting over who will be marrying Hackett. Adrian was curled up in a corner, looking small, and cried his heart out as his shoulders violently shook.

"I have no idea," for the first time in one hundred and eighty years.


	7. Secrets Of Fairytale

Surprisingly the dinner with the Hoffersons went quite well… well, uh… well, as well it could be.

Well…

Hackett and Astrid ate in silent, incredibly embarrassed. It took the family quite a while to get the food ready. And then more time wasted to get everyone to their specific seats. Astrid and Hackett were thrust into their seats, which were beside each other.

Vincent and Linda were still arguing with each other about the names for their soon-to-be-and-definitely-will-be grandbabies. It would either whispering to each other or behind the napkins. Though, their arguments could be heard a mile away and was very obvious.

Helga and Helena were sitting opposite of each other, and the two cannot stop glaring at each other. They hadn't blink since they sat down and occasionally scooped up an unwanted food. Even the speck of dust that flew into their eyes didn't even falter the staring contest.

Adrian had finally stopped crying, but the sad face was still obviously plastered on his face. He occasionally moaned in sadness before he shoved the food in his mouth. His lips were turned downward in sadness and he was seriously heartbroken over the idea of his wife dumping him for Hackett.

After the dinner everything went back to where it was.

"The name you suggest isn't good enough!"

"And neither did yours!"

"I'm the one will be his wife!"

" _I_ will be the one be his wife!"

"She will break up with me… She is going to divorcé with me when she found out about him…"

But the fun part started after that… after a while.

…After a _long_ while.

…A _very long_ while.

Apparently, Vincent demanded to play Wii games with Hackett who gladly obliged since he liked Wii console; it was fun and fitness. The two enjoyed the games even more when the others started to join.

They all were at the living room, playing Wii on the big TV screen as they cheered for either Hackett or Vincent.

"Theretheregogogogo!"

"Totheleftnototheright!"

"ITISRIGHTTHERE!"  
"ITISRIGHTTHERE!"

Hackett whooped in victory as he won the game while Vincent groaned in defeat. They both were panting but with a smile on their faces. Hackett passed the remote controller to Linda and dropped down next to Astrid.

"That was great, Babe," that compliment made Linda turned sharply to the couple.

"Did you just call him 'babe'?" Linda asked as Vincent collapsed onto the floor, panting. Astrid shyly nodded with a blush on her face. Linda suddenly beamed. "Great! Starting from now on, in this house, you will have to call him 'babe'. Got it?"

"Um…" Astrid stared in surprise as Hackett blushed under his sweat. "Okay…"

"Good; now Vincent, stand up. Your next fighter is coming!" Linda gripped the remote with a fire spirits of determination in her eyes. "I'm ready," she growled.

"Ooh, Dad, you're going to be toast," Helena stated, giggling.

"I hope you survive the game, Dad," Helga added, giggling with her twin sister. She then stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Hackett blinked in confusion and looked at Astrid for answer. She was evilly chuckled.

"My Mom is a game freak; she's the champion in every game we have," she told him as Vincent stood up with a horrified expression. "The only person who was able to compete with Mom is Adrian," Hackett suddenly looked around in search for the missing elder brother.

"Then where is Ad-"

"…Break up with me… Dump me…"

"…Never mind," Hackett turned away from the corner of the living room to the battling married couple. Vincent was obviously losing as Linda victoriously smirked.

Helga returned back into the living room from the kitchen. She held a tray of steaming cups in her hands.

"Here you go," she gave one of the cups to Hackett who took it and thanked her. He looked at the steaming up in his hands.

"Tea?" he questioned and sniffed the blend. The aroma was already delicious. He took a sip on the tea and got his eyes widened at the taste.

"Oh my god, that is probably the best tea I have ever tasted!" he stared at the swirling tea in the cup, admiring the taste. Helena sip up the tea as Helga gave another cup to the curling up Adrian, who took it reluctantly.

"Are you using the Baron's blend?" Helena asked, loving the taste. Hackett suddenly looked up sharply, his eyes widened.

"Baron?" he questioned with curiosity. The twin sisters and Astrid froze, knowing they just slipped.

"Do you know about him, Babe?" Astrid warily asked as she glared at her sisters. They gave her their apologetic smiles.

"No…" Hackett answered longingly, eyes started to fade with memories. "But when I was a kid, my mom used to tell me a fairytale about a lord who is a baron," he added. The sisters were suddenly curious.

"What did she tell you?" Helga asked, putting the tray down and sat beside her twin sister. Hackett took another sip and sighed blissfully at the taste.

"It was about the great Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," the sisters raised their eyebrows, surprised that there was a fairytale about the Cat Lord. "My mom always told me that the Cat Lord made the greatest tea blend in the world and a true gentleman that admired by many girls," he took another sip on the cooling tea.

"He loves helping people, even if or especially they didn't need any, no matter how big or how small the problems are. He is loved by everyone who he helped and a 'thank you' was all he need in return," he looked down at the half empty cup in his hands as the sisters were still listening while the parents were still battling in the background.

"My mom said that she had once met the Baron before, and he lived in a small modest green house called the Cat Bureau in the middle of a flowering field beside a running river," he then chuckled. "When I was a kid I always got lost in the forest to search for the Cat Bureau. I kept searching until I was eleven when I eventually stopped," his smile disappeared completely. "The same day when my mom died"

The sisters gasped while Adrian's eyes widened in shock, who finally released from his state of depression.

"When I found out that my mom died in a car crash, I was incredibly depressed. I refused to eat or drinks and locked myself in my room, refusing to believe that my mom passed away. My dad tried his best to comfort me but no avail. On the third night, I was very hungry, very thirsty and very grumpy as tears kept on spilling"

Then suddenly, a smile appeared back onto his face.

"But that very night, while I was sleeping, I could've sworn that someone was there, materialized in the same room with me. In my sleep, that person comforted me and whispered into my ear, with a warm and soothing British accent voice, the quote I still clung till today"

He and the Hofferson sisters smiled along with Adrian, knowing what the famous quote would be.

"'Always believe in yourself; do this and no matter where you are, you'll have nothing to fear'," they all laughed along with each other.

"When I woke up the next morning, I felt confident over everything. I got released from my depression state and continued living on. Even when I was treated as an outcast when I was fifteen and also when I lost my leg, I always thought about the Baron and kept moving forward," he tapped the prosthetic leg onto the floor.

"I'm nineteen now but I still clung onto the fairytale that was told to little kids," he then sighed. "I wanted to believe that the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen is real. He helped me more than anyone ever had and I really want to meet him in person. I personally want to thank him; hug him if I have the chance. But I know that it's just a fairytale"

The Hoffersons smiled for the Baron. Even in kids' fairytales the Baron was well known and loved, and even changed someone's life. One of them was now sitting with them in the same room.

But he didn't know that the secret of the fairytale.

The fairytale was actually real.


	8. The Secret Hunter

Vincent Hofferson was minding his own business this late at night; he was hunting animals, to say at least. He was a Vampire, of course; he needed blood to survive.

He decided to hunt a distant away from his home so there will be more food there than anywhere else, if none of his family hunted them already.

He caught two boars during his hunt and since he was thirsty, the boars were completely dried out from his drinking. Though, it still wasn't enough; he needed more. He needed human blood to satisfy his quenching thirst.

But he will not. He will not drink human blood for pleasure; he was too kind to do that.

Vincent wiped away the blood from his chin as he retracted back his sharp canines. He caught a deer and it was his third catch of the night.

Though, there were some Vampires that loved to drink human blood. Usually they were bad Vampires who don't even care about the world balance.

These bad Vampires usually got exterminated by other Vampires or other beings like Werewolves or Chimeras and other else he not know. Vincent did suck human blood, but only to those who deserve it.

Though, he will _definitely_ avoid those who had AIDS.

Vincent stood up and made his way to a small pond to wash away any blood on him. He scooped a handful of water and splashed them onto his face.

To tell the truth, Vincent hadn't seen that lone Eli being for quite a while now. That RJ Ralph literally dropped from the sky months ago and blamed someone who called 'Army Wingers' who literally dropped him miles from the ground.

Vincent hadn't thanked him for announcing Astrid's love interest who became her boyfriend. The boy was a very kind person and Vincent kind of envy about it. He was adorably handsome too Vincent had to admit, if the fight between his twin daughters and the depressed son didn't say any louder.

The boy did not treat his youngest daughter like a princess since she hated being a princess. But he treated with such affection and compassionate it meant much more than how Vincent treated his wife or any other his children do with their brides.

During the conversation yesterday night – after sixteen games he and his wife endlessly played and sixteen times he lost – it turned out that Hackett was the only son and his mother passed away when he was eleven. His father occasionally went out of country for business trip but the two do get along pretty well.

The only constant company Hackett had was his black feline he named Toothless.

Vincent smiled as he stood up and made his way back to his home. His thirst was satisfied tonight so no more hunt.

Well, that was before Hackett met Astrid. Since they became friends, Hackett and Astrid were inseparable. Now that they were officially together, they were like they couldn't live without each other.

He couldn't wait to see his grandbabies with beautiful green eyes. Yesterday Vincent did try to urge the boy to bring Astrid to her room so they could 'rock the bed' but the couple was busy flirting with each other.

But Vincent was quite afraid, though. Hackett wasn't aware that his girlfriend and her family were all Vampires. And, some of his school friends were too Vampires, and others other than human. He might freak out or may die from heart attack _with_ a stroke. Astrid was literally quivering in fear at the thought of losing Hackett. She just loved him too much to lose him.

Suddenly, Vincent heard a shriek when he shot passed by the town. He stopped running and turned towards the person. A lady was running frantically for her live away from someone or something. She made a mistake by turning into an alleyway.

Four guys in black followed her into the alleyway, perfectly cornered the woman. They inched their way closer to her as the woman shrunk in fear.

Vincent sighed. He may be a Vampire but that doesn't mean that he was heartless. He still had a heart and he liked good deeds. He ran into the alleyway.

"Hey!" Vincent yelled, making the four guys turned towards him. He gasped in shock.

The four men in black were Vampires judging by the canines poked out from the corners of their mouths. They were about to fed onto the harmless lady. These are the bad Vampires; they were needed to be exterminated.

"Leave the lady alone," Vincent commanded. The four Vampires were so focus on him they didn't realize that the lady already ran off to safety. Once the lady disappeared from their sight, Vincent took a battle stance while the other four mirrored him.

They made the first move for the attack.

It was four against one so Vincent was at a great disadvantage here. Another disadvantage about Vincent was that he wasn't a fighter. He was more a speed runner and a teamed master planner.

Vincent could barely land a hit on any of them since they hit him at the same time and they seemed to be experience in fighting. He took from one hit to another from them.

He fell onto the hard ground after he took so many hard beating. He was panting as he gazed up at the cackling Vampires who loomed over him.

' _So this is how I'm going die,'_ Vincent thought as the four Vampires about to finish him. He gazed up at the cloudless sky above him and into the shining full moon. He was about to accept the fate when he spotted something.

Vincent saw a small black speck in the middle of the full moon and it seemed to be getting bigger each second. Vincent noticed that the speck was somewhat glowing. Once the speck was close enough his eyes widened, now knowing that it was a person.

The person held something glowing in both of his hands and landed in front of him. Suddenly it was all a blur as the mysterious figure dashed toward the four Vampires. Seconds later, four separate heads landed on the ground with a thud.

Vincent stared in shock at the still standing dead bodies as the mysterious person stood straight, still holding the glowing weaponries. He shifted his gazed from the dead bodies to the mysterious person. The person was wearing black from head to toes and wore helmet.

The mysterious person stood tall and gazed down at Vincent, making him gasped in shock and eyes widened when the glowing weaponries illuminated the eyes.

' _Those eyes,'_ Vincent thought as his brown eyes locked with the green eyes.

Those slit glowing emerald green forest eyes.

' _Those are Hunter's eyes,'_ Vincent whispered in his thought, bewildered and afraid.

Hunters were, in another term, a superhuman of the superhuman being; a super-superhuman. And they are a very strong being. They were much stronger than Werewolves and Vampires combined and could give Titans a hard time. They were a skillful in hand-to-hand combat but incredibly deadly when using a weapon; any weapons, even a teaspoon.

They look a lot like normal humans but the only way to know a Hunter was through their eyes. Hunters had slit eyes but can be dilated to look human like, making it incredibly difficult to spot them. That made surprise attacks were on their side.

The one of the way to know if one is a Hunter is by startling them. If a Hunter is startled, their eyes will constrict into slit in instinct.

Hunters were a very rare being so it shocked Vincent to see one right now towering above him. Suddenly, something big and black appeared close to his face, making him shrunk back in fear.

This 'something' had the same eye color with the Hunter as the pupils were tiny dots. Vincent could not see anything other than its eyes. It was growling deeply as its breaths brushed on his face.

Vincent shut his eyes tight and turned away, waiting for something to happen; anything to happen. Suddenly, the growl disappeared and silence developed around him. He opened an eye and saw no one was around him except for the dead bodies.

It looked like the Hunter and that 'something' left. He turned his head around to see if anyone could help him out. His body was aching in pain and the gashes were bleeding. The Hunter didn't help him out.

Vincent saw a first aid kit placed beside him, making his eyebrows rose. Using the first aid kit, he patched himself up as he thought went to the Hunter and the companion.

' _It looks like the Hunter is helping me out after all, whoever he was'_


	9. The Secret Stalkers

"Why are we here again?"

"Shh!"

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather were currently at the café where Hackett was working. Earlier during lunch time, Astrid was telling Ruffnut about what happened to her father last night. She said he would've killed by four Vampires if it weren't for a Hunter.

Ruffnut's eyes widened at the mention of Hunter. She didn't believe that they were real since they were just so rare. But Astrid's story about her father made her thought twice about Hunter.

Astrid suddenly squeaked when Hackett kissed her cheek from behind. Astrid blushed in silence as he picked her up and sat her down on his lap and snuggled into her blonde hair. Hackett was muttering into her hair about going out on a date.

Astrid blushed further and whispered her answer with a chaste kiss. Ruffnut stared with wide eyes as the couple lost in their own wonderful moment. She couldn't believe that Astrid was asked out by a guy. And she had never seen her this soft before.

Suddenly, remembering that Hackett asked Astrid out, Ruffnut decided to do a mischievous plan. She will be stalking on them. She dragged in her twin brother, Fishlegs and Heather.

Heather was, unlike the others, a Werewolf that was another friend of Astrid. Heather didn't believe that the mighty fearless Astrid Hofferson had gone soft and sappy and all and it was all because of a guy called Hackett Haddock.

So, this was a perfect opportunity to show her that Astrid was now significantly different. That was why the four were at the café, sneaking a glance at the couple at the other side of the café.

The two were laughing with each other although Ruffnut and the others don't know why. They fed each others, giggling during the process and sometimes the food was stuck on their noses.

Heather watched with wide eyes, disbelieved written all over her face as the couple interacted with each other. She couldn't believe that _the_ Astrid Hofferson behaved this way toward a guy, especially the unexpected kisses.

Though, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather weren't the only ones that stared at the interacting couple.

The daily customers were, again, grinning into their mugs as they watched the couple and the employees kept looking at them once in a while, also grinning. They all knew that the two would end up together.

A waitress came to Ruffnut's table and put down their orders on the table. She was grinning at them.

"Here're your orders. Have fun stalking on them," she walked away still grinning, leaving them blushing in embarrassment at the table. Her grin widened; even an idiot could tell that, since everyone here done the same thing.

Suddenly, Hackett slapped down the bill and the couple stood up, making their way to the exit while their fingers intertwined. The four scrambled to their feet, stumbling during the process, and chased after the happy couple.

They were a safe distant away while the couple made their way to the cinema. It looked like they were planning on watching a movie together next.

The couple was taking their time choosing their movie. Hackett was pointing at the poster of an action/racing movie called 'Chasing You' while Astrid pointed at the poster of a romance/drama movie called 'Gifts of the Blind'. Something about the movies sounds familiar, though…

Finally they agreed to watch a horror movie.

Ruffnut and the others quickly bought their tickets and went to their specific seat. Fishlegs managed to buy five XL cups of popcorns. Hackett and Astrid were a few seats in front of them and it looked like they were oblivious to their stalkers.

Finally the movie started. Hackett had his arm over Astrid's shoulders as everyone screamed in terror. Once the movie finished the couple laughed as they strolled their way to the exit.

Ruffnut was trembling in fright in her seat, unable to move. Tuffnut was feeling his pants, whether they were wet or not. Fishlegs lost all of his popcorns due to too much shaking in fear. Heather was death-gripping the arm of the seat as their faces were paled.

"T-th-th-t-t-ht-they're l-le-lel-leaving. Co-c-come on," Ruffnut said as she stood up with a shaky legs. They all couldn't stay straight the whole time as they exit the theater.

The movie was incredibly scary…

They lost the couple because of their trembling walks. It took them a while but they finally found the couple. They were at Berk's protected flower garden sitting under a tree with Astrid's back pressed against Hackett's chest.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather were a distant away, eating ice creams as they stared cautiously at the happy couple.

In Hackett's hands was a leather book. He held it in front of Astrid's face. She was occasionally flipped the pages and stared in awed and sometimes pointed at the pages. Hackett sometimes scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly as he talked about something that related to what Astrid was pointing at.

Suddenly, when Astrid turned the next page, she blushed adorably. She slowly turned toward Hackett who matched her color. She spoke something soft and low, making her boyfriend shyly looked away.

She turned his face back to face her and smiled at him. She spoke something soft at him, making him smiled at his girlfriend. He spoke back with a similar tone, making Astrid's blush increased a little and gave him a lovelier smile.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather leaned in closer for a better view, ignoring the icy cold feelings on their noses. They all four knew what will happen next.

Astrid delicately grabbed Hackett's face and brought it closer to hers as she closed her eyes. Hackett put down the leather book and wound his arms around her as he closed his eyes and leaned in.

Their four extra companies watched with wide envy eyes as the couple shared a passionate slow kiss that was full of love. The couple had a blissful expression on their faces as they lost in their own special paradise.

The four stalkers bit their lips, suddenly wanting to be in love so they could taste what the couple was currently tasted.

Their lips moved in a slow unison…

It looked delicious.

The couple pulled away slowly and stared lovingly into each others eyes. Astrid closed her eyes and laid her head on Hackett's chest as he tightened his embrace. Soon enough, the two lovers fell into a slumber with content smiles on their blissful faces.

The stalkers stayed there the whole time, waiting for their next move.

It was around late afternoon when the couple eventually woke up and sadly pried off from each others and Hackett brought his girlfriend home. Now, the two stood in front of the door that led to the Hofferson Household. Hackett spoke in a soft word that only Astrid could hear as he held onto her hands.

"You realized that we had companies the whole time, right?" Hackett asked softly.

A guilty rustling of bushes confirmed it, making Astrid giggled softly.

"You also realized that you'll be question when you walk though that door, right?" he asked yet again.

Astrid saw at the corner of her eyes that her whole family pressed themselves at the windows, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I do realize both things," she replied and leaned up to kiss his lips softly, ignoring the sound made from the bushes and from the windows.


	10. The Vampire Secret Revealed

It was raining today.

Astrid didn't bother to give speeches to her friends who stalked her yesterday; she was just too happy to do it. Her family interrogated, just like Hackett predicted, at the exact moment when she entered the door. She was immediately got carried into the living room and they all firmly sat her down on a chair, making her butt hurt at the force.

Astrid just couldn't get that goofy smile on her face as she answered their rapid fire questions. It turned out that Hackett was a skillful artist. He always carried his journal book and wrote or drew anything between those leather covers.

Hackett had draw a lot in those leather books. Astrid admired a drawing of a rose. It beautiful to say at least and the story behind it was that it was his mother's favorite flower. So, Hackett drew it out to impress his mother.

Astrid was quite surprised to see a drawing of the Baron; it looked nearly exactly like the real Baron, with the top hat and all. Hackett said that he got all the detail from his mother's description and this was as close as he could get.

But Astrid loved the drawing of herself. She was smiling sweetly in the drawing as she had her head in her hands as her loose hair hung over her left shoulder. The drawing was incredibly detailed and very carefully and delicately drawn.

She was _gorgeous_ in the drawing.

Hackett shyly stated that he had been admiring her since she had entered the café for the first time and he fell for her since they became friends. The drawing of her took him the longest time to complete. He said that it was beautiful but nothing more gorgeous than the real one.

They shared a passionate kiss after that, fully aware of their stalkers but ignored them, and then they took a nap as Hackett's heartbeat lulled Astrid into slumber.

When Astrid arrived at school the next day, she was immediately got pounced by none other than Heather Johnson the Werewolf. She commented that she hadn't seen Astrid this soft and sappy before. She was squealing that her friend was now different, in a good way.

Tuffnut certainly didn't enjoy the stalking as same as Fishlegs. Though, he did admit that his pants were slightly wet after watching the movie.

Fishlegs enjoyed the food he bought during the stalking. He brought a fish, an ice cream, a fish, a bag of popcorn, a fish, another bag of popcorn, a fish, three more bags of popcorns, a fish, and last but not least, a fish.

But out of all the food he bought, there's one food he had been craving for, one food he really loved, one food he had been longing for, and a food he was named after. It was a fish.

Ruffnut confessed that she brought the other guys to stalk Astrid's date with Hackett. She can't stop teasing Astrid about the kiss she had with Hackett shared yesterday. And Ruffnut seemed to be taking down notes about the date yesterday. She said she will do the same when she gone out a date with Eret.

Like that would happen…

Anyway, like in the earlier statement, it was raining today, heavily.

The road was very slippery, making it difficult for the cars to stop. Even some of the people passing by got slipped by the slippery ground. It was proven to be a challenge for Astrid since she ran to school. Well… sliding to be more precise.

Astrid was currently standing at the door of the entrance of the school. She was waiting for Hackett. He was a little bit late than usual today; he had never been late. She tried not to think about the worse things happened to him as she stood their anxiously.

She smiled in relief when a familiar pickup truck rolled down the parking lot. Hackett parked his pickup quite a distant away since the ones that closer to the door entrance were full.

Astrid could see Hackett wore a dark green jacket to fight over the raining and somewhat chilling wind. Hackett held onto his satchel as he clutched onto his jacket and locked his transport. He jogged to the entrance door and managed to give a smile to Astrid, who smiled back.

Suddenly, during his jog his prosthetic leg slipped, causing him to fall onto his butt. His books scattered onto the roads, soaking them by the rain. Hackett groaned at the pain and then made a move to gather back his scattered books.

Before Astrid could move from her spot, she heard a loud frantic honking.

"Get out of the way!" they heard a panicked shout.

Turning toward the speaker, a van was skidding along the road, losing control. It approached Hackett in a high speed as the driver frantically waved Hackett away from the road. But the van was just too fast; Hackett couldn't move fast enough at that speed.

Astrid wasn't even thinking that time. She was soaked wet as she sprinted towards Hackett and pushed him away from the incoming van, making both of them escaped from getting hit.

Her eyes were shut tight as she held Hackett close. Her head was pressed onto his chest as his breaths were short. She tightened her embrace for reassurance, ignoring the raining.

Hackett were stunned when he gazed at the upcoming van but suddenly surprised when Astrid pushed him away with a tremendous amount of speed and force. He shut his eyes tight as he held Astrid close, feared for his _and_ her life. When he opened his eyes, he realized something.

"Astrid?" he spoke, bewildered. Astrid tightened her embrace a bit before she looked up to his face. She sighed in relief when she knew he was alive and well, but she was confused on why he looked so bewildered.

"What?" she asked. When he didn't look at her direction, she turned around to look at what he was looking. She froze in horror.

The place where the books were scattered, where Hackett slipped, was far away; much farther then were Hackett parked his pickup truck.

Astrid was using her Vampire strength to get to Hackett before the van does. The momentum of her speed made the couple skidded across the road a long distant away. It was a lot further than normal people would have.

Astrid wasn't even thinking that time; she just reacted on instinct to save Hackett. She was just too scared to lose Hackett.

She slowly turned toward Hackett who had questions and confusions in his eyes as he looked back at her. Astrid was trembling, not because of the cold from the rain, but because of fear loosing Hackett in a much worse situation.

"How?" he asked in a low voice.

"How, you said? I pushed you away. That's how," Astrid tried to sound casual, trying her best to hide the tremor in her tone as she forcefully smiled. She was praying that Hackett would not found out that she was a Vampire.

"Not that how," Hackett spoke back, still in the low voice. "How did you manage to catch up? We both know that you're not fast enough"

"What? I'm one of the best athletes in school, Hackett. I'm able to catch up to you," she tried to smile. She was praying, hoping that he brought the story. Her hands were clenching onto the front of his jacket as his arms were froze around her.

Hackett shook his head.

"No, you're not _that_ fast, Astrid. And judging by how far we are from the place, you're be superhumanly fast," he stated.

Astrid's smiled disappeared, knowing that Hackett didn't buy the story. Her body visibly trembled as she turned away from him. It looked like she had to tell him the truth.

"You'll hate me if I tell you," Astrid whispered, still turning away from him.

"I will never hate you, Milady," he whispered back. She stubbornly shook her head.

"No, you will _definitely_ hate me after this," she spoke back, still refused to look into his eyes.

"Astrid, Milady," Hackett delicately grabbed her face to turn it to him. She was crying; it was very hard to tell because of the rain but she was crying nonetheless. It was a very rare thing for her to do, making Hackett panicked. "Hey, don't cry," he wiped away the tears and held her even closer.

Astrid savored the moment before the big confession. This moment could be the last moment for her before he eventually push her away.

"Hackett," she whispered into his shoulder, ignoring the water raining on them or the fact that they were in the middle of the road. "I have a confession to make," she tightened the embrace.

"But I thought you already confessed to me," Hackett tried to joke to lift up the mood. Astrid shook her head against his shoulder. She took a deep breath for encouragement.

"I'm not a human," she whispered and shut her eyes tight.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that you're a human in my eyes, Astrid," she shook her head again.

"I'm not a normal human, Hackett," she whispered again. "I'm a Vampire," she held her breath, scared.

"A vampire," Hackett said flatly. "You mean like the one that human that look deathly pale and shine under the sunlight?"

"Not those kind of Vampires in the movie, Hackett. I'm a Vampire; a _real_ Vampire and I'm not lying," she buried her face into his shoulder, afraid of what he might do.

"I'm not quite believes in you, Astrid. You're too beautiful to be a Vampire," Hackett blankly replied. Astrid sighed, knowing his stubbornness, and she also blushed at the compliment. She pulled back and stared into his green eyes. Hackett could see fear in her blue eyes.

Astrid slowly opened her mouth. Hackett's eyes slowly widened as her canines slowly lengthened and sharpened in front of him. Astrid licked the tip of the sharpened teeth, showing him that they were real. The canines then retracted to normal size and she closed her mouth as she looked away.

"You already noticed how I managed to catch up to you before the van does. I was using my true speed to push you away. I'm a Vampire, Hackett, can't you see? But it's still me!" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm still the Astrid Hofferson you met months ago at the café. I'm still the same person who you admired since that day. I'm still your best friend, Hackett," her lips were trembling, pleading.

"I still love you, Hackett," she pleaded as she sobbed; tears shamelessly ran down her face. "I kept my real identity a secret because I couldn't bear to lose you; I just love you too much, Hackett. For one hundred and eighty years I live, I've never met a person better than you"

The Cat Lord excluded.

"I know you'll probably hate me because I'm a blood sucking creature that hunts for blood, Hackett. But I'm telling you that I'm still the same girl you had been for the past months, the same girl you fell in love and fell in love you back. I'm still- hmm!"

Similar like her first confession, Astrid yelped in surprise when something soft and warm was pressing onto her lips. Astrid's eyes were wide in shock as her body went rigid and her breath caught up onto her throat.

Hiccup slowly pulled away and placed his forehead onto hers, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Astrid," he whispered as bewilderment appeared on Astrid's face. "You're rambling," he added as he pulled the girl into his embrace, his forehead still touching hers as they sat there on the hard road, still soaked by rain.

"You may be a Vampire, Astrid," he whispered, rubbing his nose with her. "But you're _my_ kind of Vampire, Milady," he kissed her yet again. Her eyes widened.

' _Does he mean that…?'_ Astrid thought, hoping what she thought he meant.

"I still love you, Astrid," he whispered into her lips.

Astrid's chest lightened drastically as she closed her eyes and kissed him back as passionate as possible. Her heart swelled with love as she cried in happiness.

' _He still love me'_

She maneuvered his bottom lips to her mouth and sucked and chewed on it earning her a loving moan.

' _He love me because of who I am'_

She licked his swollen bottom lip, asking for an entrance. But he didn't give her the access.

' _He doesn't care that I'm a Vampire. He still love me as much as I love him'_

She began to whimper. She licked his swollen bottom lip again, twice this time. She was begging him for an entrance. This time he opened his mouth to give her access.

' _You're too good for me, Hackett'_

She shoved her tongue into his mouth and tangled with his tongue. She lovingly moaned into his mouth as she deepened the kiss.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather watched at the entrance as the couple lost in their make out session. Even under the chilling rain, it can't stop the two from making love with each other.

"Let's tell the teacher the couple will be absent for today," Ruffnut stated as she and the others went to their specific class.

Those two may get cold from the rain, anyway. At least they'll have it together.


	11. The Hoffersons' Secret

Vincent tapped his foot on the floor, feeling anxious. He couldn't get his mind off from the topic since he had met _him_.

Not the mysterious Hunter.

…But the boy, Hackett Haddock.

The boy seemed to be disturbing him since that night. The constant flirting with his daughter excluded. He couldn't get that name off from his head.

' _Haddock… Where have I heard that name before? Other than the fish that I ate last time,'_ Vincent thought.

The Baron's special tea blend was three quarter empty in his hand. He placed the teacup aside and placed his fingers on his chin, thinking deeply.

' _Just why the family name, 'Haddock', seem to be sound familiar to me?'_ he thought, lost in thought. The pain he received the other day was throbbing but he didn't notice.

' _Have I met a Haddock before?'_ he questioned. He scratched his cheek, feeling hair grew there. He needed to shave; he doesn't like facial hair anyway.

' _The boy seems to be familiar, I say,'_ he thought. The boys emerald green, forest eyes looked familiar to Vincent, and the hair color too, which was auburn in color. But Vincent could not comprehend on why they were familiar.

' _Let's remember back what he said,"_ he decided as he hunched over and put his hands together. _'Maybe that'll help me out,'_ he closed his eyes to remember back what the boy told the family.

' _He met my daughter months ago and had been admiring her since then. They had been…'_ Vincent suddenly snapped his eyes open. _'Wait, why am I thinking about those? I should focus on the topic here,'_ he closed his eyes back.

' _His eyes could be great for my grandbabies- stop thinking that Vincent!'_ Vincent knocked himself in the head with his fist. He sharply sighed and closed his eyes, now focus on the subject.

' _The boy is the only son to a businessman named Gerard 'Stoick the Vast' Haddock. According to Hackett, Gerard occasionally went out of country for a business trip and he lived up the nickname 'Stoick the Vast' who given by many people,'_ Vincent thought as he twiddling his thumbs, lost in thought.

' _He idolized the Cat Lord, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen since he was a little boy. To Hackett, Lord Baron is just a fairytale for children but he took it to the heart. He knows about Lord Baron because of his mother,'_ Vincent stopped twirling his thumbs.

' _He didn't say the name about his mother; probably he forgot to tell. He did say that she died in a car crash when he was eleven. Currently now he said he is nineteen years old; he lost his mother somewhere eight years ago,'_ Vincent's eye snapped open and gazed at his intertwined hands.

' _Eight years ago… A woman with a name of Haddock died eight years ago in a car crash…'_ he thought hard as he furrowed his eyebrows. He then paled.

' _Could it be?'_ he thought. His body shook as he stood up because of the pain. He made his way to his office on the second floor. _'It can't be, could it?'_

He slowly climbed the stairs. Luckily his son and daughters were away. If they saw him pushing himself too far, they would go crazy and all. His wife was no better; luckily she was out for shopping. The house was all for him now.

He limbed down the hallway, passing his bedroom, passing his son's bedroom, passing the cabinet that needed to be replace, passing his daughters' bedroom. He made a beeline to the door at the end of the hallway.

' _Please; it can't be,'_ he thought, sweating. He opened the door to his private office. He limped to behind his desk and pulled out the bottom drawer. He fingered through the files and took out his targeted file with a shaky hand.

' _Please,_ please, _tell me it isn't true,'_ he slowly sat down in his chair, making it squeaked in protest. He slowly place down the file on the table and stared it for what he thought for eternity.

It was a full case about a woman who died eight years ago. To the news on Berk and around the world stated she died in a car crash around eight years ago from now. But truthfully she wasn't.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the file with a shaky bandaged hand.

He stared at the picture of the woman for the longest time with a pale face. The color of her eyes and the hair color were incredibly similar to Hackett.

He immediately slammed the file close when he read her name.

' _No,'_ Vincent thought with fear. He placed his elbows on the desk and held his head. _'Dear mighty Baron, no'_

Back downstairs, the youngest daughter just got back from her school.

Astrid was cheerful when she entered her home, still happy about the confession she made few days ago.

Everyone was terrified when she told them when Hackett knew about their secret but suddenly relief when he said he was okay with it. He also surprised when he found out that some of his friends were Vampires and Werewolves. But he seemed to be taking it all very well.

He also said that he promised to keep it a secret.

Astrid threw her bag onto the couch in the living room. Then she noticed that her father was missing and he didn't finish the tea.

She looked around, quite worried about her father. She found him descending down the stairs, gripping the rails. She sighed in relief as she quickly went to his side to aid him.

When she looked at his face, she was quite confused. He seemed to be paled and sweating. His breathing was irregular and his eyes were wide in fear as he descending down the stairs with her aid.

"What's wrong, dad?" Astrid asked, now again worried. He didn't answer her as he limbed his way to the couch. He dropped down, still paling from horror. Now, he opened his mouth.

"Astrid?" he spoke with tremor in his tone. "Do you remember about _that_ woman eight years ago?" Vincent asked, looking straight ahead, not making eye contact.

Astrid suddenly saddened, fully aware who he meant. She clearly remembered about the event eight years ago; she was there.

They were fighting with rogue Werewolves that killed humans for pleasure. The battle happened near the forest, away from the town of Berk but beside a lone road. They were winning the battle, when suddenly a vehicle came out from nowhere.

One of her family accidentally killed the driver, who happened to be a woman and the only person in the car. Her family was too busy over the mistake they had made and the Werewolves took the time to escape.

The Hoffersons were yelling at each other, panicked, scared and shocked; it was the first time they killed an innocent human. Finally they all agreed to make her death an accident: She lost control of her vehicle and crashed into a tree, making the car to catch on fire, causing her death.

Her family was the one who called the police and they bought the story. Though, the guilt the Hoffersons felt still present till today.

"Yes, I know about her; I was there remember?" Astrid replied back. Now, her father locked his eyes with her. He was swallowing hard before he spoke with tremor in his tone.

"Do you remember her name?" he asked with fear.

"Yeah, it's Valka Ha-"

Astrid's eyes widened as she gasped in shock, slapping a hand over her mouth.

' _No,'_ she thought with horrid. _'Oh Lord Baron, no,'_ Fear overwhelmed her as tears ran down her face. She sobbed as her shoulders shook violently.

' _We killed Hackett's mother'_


	12. The Secret Case

The Cat Lord was looming over his desk as the files were spreading all over his desk. He sighed in frustration and ran his gloved hand through his tawny fur. He looked back at the files that spread all over his working desk.

He had handled much worse than this. He even stopped the Universal War of Earth against Jupiter _and_ Saturn. He even made them to sign the peace treaty days later.

He had convinced the King of Dragons to leave Earth in peace and moved them to a different dimension where they lived happily.

He even fought the demon lord from taking over the solar system with nothing but his cane he always carried around. Of course, no one knew the secret about his cane except for his fiancée.

But all of those took him quite a long period of time to accomplish. They took him years to fulfill them. The current case he was facing right now was still young; it had started just a few days later.

He sighed yet again as he rested his elbows on the desk and placed his furry head in his gloved hands. His velvety ear twitched in irritation.

His fiancée walked up to him with a cup of tea in her gloved hands. She smiled sadly at her frustrated betrothed.

"Turn that frown upside down would you, Love? It doesn't look good on you," Haru stated. Baron looked up and smiled lovingly at her. She handed him her cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," he took the cup and sniffed in the aroma. He took a sip of the tea provided by his soon-to-be wife. The tea couldn't even hold a candle to his special blend but it was good enough. The hot beverage managed enough to calm him down.

"What's bothering you?" Haru asked as her brown eyes scanned through the files. Baron put the cup and saucer aside and pulled her onto his lap.

"This case is just in few days ago. I wouldn't worry that much but the number increased drastically in a very short period of time," Baron explained as Haru picked up a file. It was a biography of a high school student.

"These files are about the high school students that mysteriously went missing without a trace; not even a fingernail. As far as I know, all of them are female," Baron further explained as Haru looked through from one file to another.

"Is the police department involved in this case?" Haru asked, eyes still scanning through the files.

"No," the Cat Lord answered grimly. The she-cat on his lap looked at him with a surprised expression.

"But this is about missing people; aren't they suppose to be involve?" she asked, bewildered.

"That is the case, Love," he stated. "The police department didn't get involve in this case because to them, there is not even any case reported about a missing person," Haru furrowed her eyebrows.

"Surely that's a joke, right?" she asked, making the Cat Lord shook his head sadly.

"It isn't," he answered and stared down at the files of the missing victims. "Because to every normal human around the world, these girls didn't even exist at all," his fiancée's eyes widened in shock.

"Why is that?" she asked fearfully. Baron sighed again before he answered her question.

"I don't know, Love. The person who had met and known these victims claimed that they had never met them at all. Even their parents claimed that they didn't have any children. Every record about them seemed to be disappeared without a trace. These files are the only one left about them," Baron answered as he held Haru closer.

"One thing that I noticed is that this forgetfulness about the victims seemed to be only applied to normal humans. Others like Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Chimeras and others seemed to be remember about them," Baron stated out as Haru snuggled into his embrace.

"Have you asked for help?" Haru muttered into his blood red vest. The Cat Lord nodded into her brown hair.

"I asked for the Werewolves for extra helping hands to get any clue they can find. The Chimeras volunteered to look around to see anything suspicious happens," he answered.

"What about the Vampires?" Haru asked, making the Cat Lord sighed as he affectionately ran his gloved hand through her hair.

"I haven't decided to do with them yet," he answered with honesty as he looked through the files on more time. He leaned a bit closer, noticed something about the missing victims, making his fiancée on his lap looked up in confusion.

"What is it?" Haru asked in confusion. Baron picked up from one file to another.

"All of these victims were girls from the same high school," he looked at the final victim, confirming his suspicion. "They all were from Berk High School"

"Is it?" Haru checked the files and it was true; all of the victims were girls from Berk High School.

"Some of the Vampire teenagers schooled there. This will the perfect job for them," Baron stated.

He was about to stand up to grab the portable phone when suddenly a small spark of light appeared on top of his desk. Once the light disappeared a new file was left, making the Cat Lord groaned.

"Looks like we just found another victim," Haru stated as she took a small note that was stuck onto the file and read it.

_Lord Baron Humbert von Gikkingen,_

_Another girl had recently disappeared and similar like the other victims, no evidence is found. Her last appearance was at the school hall of Berk High School._

_I sincerely hope my assistance will be helpful to you_

_Commander_

"Isn't this Commander guy the best friend of RJ Ralph the Eli alien?" Haru asked once she finished reading. Baron rubbed his slanting eyes with his gloved hand.

The Cat Lord once heard the story about the cruel race called 'Eli'. They raided every other universes and coldheartedly killed anyone on sight. Luckily none had come to _this_ universe.

Baron also heard that Eli was now extinct; killed by a race called Army Ants that was led by their own kind. It wasn't long after RJ's arrival when Baron found out that _he_ was the one who destroyed his own kind.

RJ Ralph honestly told him that he hated the cruelty of the Eli. RJ may look like a Human but truthfully he was not and he was the only full Eli left. His brother, Remy Ranéldo, was a half Human and half Eli.

Baron also met the Army Ants. Surprisingly they warmly welcomed him and treated him with authority. They were under the lead of RJ Ralph, even the Queen, because he had saved the whole race many times before.

And RJ Ralph is a being with _absolute_ power.

Currently now, they were trying to help him with his case because they respected him, and also he was a cat. The Army Ants loved cats. It showed how kind they were.

Baron then sighed.

"I wish _she_ was still here; she would help the case tremendously"

"You mean the Hunter woman?" Haru asked as she looked up at Baron. "Isn't she died years ago?"

"Yes, Love, she did," he answered. "I only met her once long time ago when I saved her from the fate of the Titans. She was on honeymoon with her Human husband that day and admired my helpfulness and kindness," he then smiled sadly.

"She said that one day, she will let her son be like me," he chuckled. "And she did it, actually. Without even knowing, the young boy idolized me by his mother"

"How good was she in being a Hunter?" Haru asked as she rubbed her cheek on his broad shoulder.

"She was a great Hunter and a skillful one too," he answered but then grinned. "But his son was much better," Haru opened her eyes to look at him. "I have seen his mother trained him when she was still alive, and he already surpassed her in every level"

"What happen to him now?"

"He is still training on his own until today," Baron then chuckled. "You know, my influence really affected him drastically, even though he thought that I'm not exist"

"Have you met him before?"

"Only once, when his mother passed away I met him. It was a short visit but I was there"

"What are you to him?" Haru questioned, making the grin on the Cat Lord's face widened a bit.

"I'm just a fairytale to him"


	13. The Haddocks' Secret

Vincent was sweating.

Tonight was his family was having a big dinner with the in-laws and their families. That did not concern him at all; it was the fact that they all decided to bring Hackett and his father to the dinner. They all already welcomed Hackett into the family.

Unfortunately they already sent the invitation to him before Vincent could explain to them about his mother. So, they all stood there, horrified that it was Hackett's mother they killed eight years ago.

Since Hackett already agreed to the invitation, there was no way to turn him down. They all just don't have the heart; he was a sweet boy… before he will find out what really happened to his mother.

Lord Baron knew about the Hoffersons' secret, actually. He knew it when the news of the death of Valka Haddock spread, which was faked by the Hoffersons. The Cat Lord confronted them all with a piercing green glare, making the fearless Hoffersons quivered in fear, knowing how power the feline lord was.

They begged him to help them to keep it a secret so the news of unordinary beings had been living among Humans for a very long time. Also, they don't want to face the woman's family. It was cowardice but they had to.

The Baron reluctantly kept the event a secret but threatened the Hoffersons that there will be a consequence for which he had known about the family. One of them is that if they made the same mistake ever again, he will not hesitate to take drastic actions.

Another was guilt, and he was right.

The Hoffersons will forever be reminded about their guilty as Hackett will walk around the house tonight. They wouldn't blame him if he gone furious when he found out the truth, but it will break their hearts _especially_ Astrid.

They killed the sweet boy's mother. They were all monsters.

Truthfully, Vincent wasn't the only one that was sweating; the whole family was, as they prepared for the family meal.

Also, the Hoffersons invited RJ Ralph too, wherever he was. He had been missing for days; probably over a week now.

It was still early for the family dinner to start when they heard a vehicle rolled in front of their house, a knock on the door followed shortly afterward. They all looked at each other, knowing who was behind the door.

Astrid was the one who made the move to open the door, revealing none other than her lovely boyfriend. He smiled at her lovingly; even his eyes were filled with love. She returned the smile, but with a hint of fear in it.

"Good evening, Milady," Hackett kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Good evening," she muttered, praying that there was no tremor in her tone. There was none, because his smile widened. "You're early today," she stated, making his smiled turned sheepishly.

"Dad wants me to get here early since he had a sudden meeting in the town tonight," he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes suddenly brightened up. "Also, I decided to cook with you guys," he stated.

Astrid was suddenly curious as she stepped aside to let Hackett through.

"You cook?" she asked, quite amazed that her boyfriend could cook. He grinned at her as she walked along side with him.

"You'll quite amaze of what I can do, Milady. Cooking is one of them," he stated. When he entered the kitchen, everyone turned toward him, greeting him. He greeted back with either a 'hi' or waves.

"Vince- uh… Pop?" Hackett start awkwardly as he approached Vincent, who flinched a bit.

"Ahoy, my boy!" Vincent stood up and patted the boy's back, trying to not show his fear. "What're you doing here this early?" he asked.

"My dad can't come to the big dinner tonight; he has an unexpected meeting tonight. Also he wants to talk to you," he stated, making Vincent flinched a bit yet again. "He's waiting outside"

"Alright; I'll be seeing you later, my boy," he patted his shoulder and headed straight to the front door. He took a deep breath for courage and opened it.

There, leaning back against the monstrous Dodge Ram 3500, was none other than Gerard 'Stoick the Vast' Haddock.

The first thing that came up to Vincent's mind was, Gerard was truly _vast_ , standing nearly seven feet tall. His massive reddish beard was similar like a lion's mane, and his hair was tied into a thick braid.

Gerard looked up when he heard the door opened, revealing a man that was quite older than his age. He smiled warmly as he approached the man who approaching him. They both clasped hands and firmly shook it.

"You must be Gerard Haddock," Vincent stated, smiling.

"Ye must be Vincent Hofferson," Gerard stated back, also smiling. "My son talk a lot aboot his dear girlfriend and her dear family"

"He talked a lot about you too and…" Vincent trailed off, knowing who he meant. Gerard smiled in reassurance.

"I know; he talked a lot aboot his mother too," he said softly, remembered the pain.

They both talked a bit, joking some of the times, stating about the wedding date for their son and daughter. They both laughed hard, talking about adult stuff and missing their childhood moments.

They silently complimented each other that they were a great person and a good father-in-laws.

"So," Vincent suddenly found his mouth talked without his command. "I heard about what happened to your wife eight years ago. I'm sorry of what happen," he stated as he silently scolding himself for bring up the touchy subject that _he and his family_ caused.

Gerard sighed sadly.

"Don't be. Ye don't know the aboot the accident"

' _I know, actually,'_ Vincent sadly thought, painfully. Gerard sighed yet again, his eyes faded with memory.

"She was a great woman," Gerard softly started. "She was wonderful; the best woman I've ever met," he then breathed out a laughter. "She was easily startled and a great martial artist and also deadly with any appliance she held," that statement made Vincent curious.

"I still remember every moment where I sneaked up behind her and surprised her. Every time I did tha' she would flip me upside down and pinned me to the ground. What came next was her scolding as she on me," he laughed softly then. "Whenever she was startled, I don't know whether my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear her eyes turn slit"

That made Vincent's heart stopped.

' _Eyes turned slit?"_ Vincent whispered in his thought as droplets of sweats ran down his forehead. _'She was a great martial artist?'_ Vincent thought hard. _'She was deadly with any appliance she held?"_ Vincent tried to clued them all in. Suddenly, his blood ran cold.

' _Valka Haddock was a HUNTER!?'_

Gerard closed his eyes and sighed.

"I ended laughing even through her scolding and the pain. I missed her scolding and the pain she gave me, especially the pain," he opened his eyes slowly, still faded with memory. "While she was a good woman, she was a great mother," a small smiled appeared on his bearded face.

"She taught our son incredibly well. He wouldn't be who he is today. She also kept telling him aboot the fairytale every time with no ends. I forgo' what it was but it inspired Hackett to the heart" Gerard averted his eyes to the dirt on the ground.

"I'm not really a good father to him but I'm trying right now. Back in the days, Val would bring him to the backyard for training," Vincent's blood went below zero degrees.

' _Training?'_

"He didn't take after me. Hackett, I mean," Gerard chuckled. "The only traits of me in him are my boar-headed stubbornness and my leadership skills. Everything else came from his mother"

' _Everything else came from his mother?'_

"It's great pleasure to speak with you, Gerard. It's getting late and I heard you have a meeting going on?" Vincent asked, making the vast man looked at his watched, surprised.

"It _is_ getting late. Well, I'll be off now and it's a great talk, Vincent. I'm sorry I couldn't come for your big dinner," Gerard spoke as he climbed onto his vehicle.

"Don't worry; you'll come next time," Vincent waved off the problem with a shaky hand.

' _If we're alive to do another one, that is'_

The monstrous Ram drove away as Vincent made his way to his home. He was heavily sweating and his eyes were wider than dinner plate. His heartbeat was beating uncontrollably.

' _Gerard said that he noticed that Valka's eyes turned into slit whenever she was startled. When a Hunter is startled, their eyes quickly becomes slit'_

He walked in a long stride, fear for his whole family. The pain he got from the other day was there but he wasn't paying attention to it.

' _She was a martial artists and deadly whenever she held any appliances. Hunters are a skillful hand-to-hand combat and very deadly with weapons'_

He quickly approached the kitchen, where Hackett was currently in.

' _Hackett was there when the fight occurred. That time, he was searching for the Cat Bureau in the forest; the same forest where the fight occurred. That was why Valka drove there: to pick him up'_

Vincent was couldn't stop trembling. He wasn't scared; he was petrified.

' _He was there, watching as we killed his mother. He was there, when we decided to cover up her death'_

Hunters were a lot stronger than Vampires. One Hunter could wipe out a group of Vampires.

' _Gerard said that Hackett followed after his mother and she trained him at their backyard. That could only mean one thing'_

Hackett was there, turning around and faced Vincent with a long knife in his left hand.

' _Hackett Haddock is a Hunter'_


	14. Hackett's Secret Revealed

"Hackett, did you get the knife I told you to get?"

"Yeah, I got it"

Vincent was thinking the worst when he saw Hackett holding the knife. Now he felt stupid for it.

But Vincent was very wary; he knew that Hackett knew.

He knew that Hackett knew that he knew that Hackett knew that he knew that Hackett knew.

Basically Hackett knew who killed his mother. He was currently hanging around with them.

"Hey there, my boy," Vincent carefully started. "What're you cooking?" he asked with a wary smile. Hackett smiled back.

"It was my mother's favorite," he answered, making Vincent swallowed. He reminded them back about that day, _knowing_ that they were involved.

"Can I speak with my family for a moment, Hackett?" Vincent asked. Hackett raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You'll be here in the kitchen, okay?" he carefully asked. The boy shrugged.

"Sure, I'll be looking out for the meals for them," the boy stated. Vincent quickly and firmly grabbed his family and pushed them all to the living room.

"Vincent, what's going on?" Linda asked, worried on why her husband looking pale with horror.

"He knows," he whispered, making everyone froze in fear. "He was there at the forest," he continued. Everyone looked at each other, sweating.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked, gripping her chest, desperately trying to reduce the pain.

"It all made sense, actually," Vincent confirmed. "Valka drove to the forest because she was going to pick up Hackett who, as he said, searching for the Cat Bureau that day," he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at each of everyone's eyes.

"He _watched_ as we killed his mother," Vincent stated. Some of the women slapped their hands over their mouths. "Now, he's here probably for revenge"

"If he's after us for revenge, shouldn't he be doing it right now?"

"I think he'll be poising us through our food," Vincent told them. Once he realized what he said, he slapped his forehead. "And I made a mistake for leaving him alone in the kitchen, giving him the opportunity to put in the poison in all of our food"

"Um…" they all turned toward the new speaker and froze in fear. "The food's ready," Hackett said as he carried the big bowl of his homemade crackers to the table. He put the bowl on the table made his way back to the kitchen to carry the other plates and bowls.

But before he could enter the kitchen, he stopped, making everyone prepared for a strike. Hackett turned around with confusion written all over his face, but the Hoffersons will not fall for the trick.

"Oh, crackers!" everyone turned toward the new speaker. RJ, who finally arrived from who knows where, grabbed a piece of cracker and ate it without a second thought.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and held his throat. He coughed violently and gagged horrifyingly. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Both of his hands flew to his throat as he sunk down to his knees before he dropped with a thud.

His body froze with no movement.

Everyone watched with wide eyes. They turned back to Hackett, who had a hand slapped on his face and shook his head. They clawed their hands and went into a battle-

_**MUNCH** _

_**MUNCH** _

_**MUNCH** _

_**MUNCH** _

_**CRUNCH** _

_**CRUNCH** _

They heard munching and crunching coming from behind them, making them turned sharply at the source of the sound.

He held the big bowl in his hand, using the other hand rummaging through it before shoved a handful of crackers into his mouth, making the bell rang gorgeously. Even on the fifth munch, he grabbed another handful of crackers and shoved them into his mouth.

"What?" RJ questioned. "It tasted good; it's irresistible," he spoke between munches. Hackett then suddenly sighed under his hand but silently applauded for RJ's convincing 'death' act just now.

"I guess you all know about my identity now," he spoke, making the Hoffersons froze. They slowly turned toward him as he stared them with his green eyes.

His glowing slit emerald green, forest eyes.

"You know, I didn't expect you guys to be this shallow," Hackett stated as everyone stared at the young Hunter. "If I'm going to kill all of you because of what you done to my mother, don't you think I would do it long time ago?" he question.

RJ sat back on the couch, munching on the crackers as he enjoyed the drama.

"I mean," he continued. "Why would I kill you all when I'm completely smitten over Astrid," he said. "No offense but does all Vampires these shallow?"

"Why are you not angry at us?" Astrid was braved enough to speak up. She flinched a bit when Hackett averted his eyes to her. "I mean, we… killed your mother; you have every rights to be angry at us, including me," she said softly, afraid to anger the Hunter.

"It was an accident, isn't it?" he questioned them all. "She came out from nowhere when you guys busy fighting and of course, eventually you'll kill an innocent person," he then sighed sadly. "Part of the blame was on me too. If I weren't there in the forest she wouldn't be there"

RJ munched the crackers a bit quickly, watching the drama escalated.

"I try not to hold grudge against you. I _was_ , actually," he said. "It happened years ago and I was thinking about Baron. I was thinking, what would he think about the situation if he find out? Well, first of all he would be _very_ upset, but I'm sure that death is not the best answer. Unless you make the same thing again," he then chuckled as he shook his head.

"All of you are alive just because of a fairytale that my mom used to tell me. You should be thankful to Baron since he changed me, even if he is not exist"

' _Wow, even though he isn't a normal Human who had fought with Vampires, Werewolves and Titans, he still didn't believe that Baron is exist,'_ RJ thought to himself as he made a move to grab another cracker, only to find the bowl empty.

"You're not angry with us?" Astrid asked again, a little stunned. She tensed up with Hackett approached her, but he had a smile on his face.

"I'm not. And I'm too passionate to kill you," he cupped her face, still with the smile on his face. "I wouldn't love you if I would kill you," he gently kissed her stunned lips.

"How do we know you're not going to kill us?" Adrian asked, still a little bit wary. Hackett just shrugged.

"I'm weaponless and my swords are on the rack by the front door," he stated.

"You bring your weapons?" he asked yet again, feeling suspicious.

"I'm a Hunter and I brought them around just in case," he stated in matter-of-fact. Helga and Helena went to the rack to check for his swords.

"Are you sure you're weaponless?" Astrid asked as she looked up into his green slit eyes. His grin turned mischievous.

"Well my butt is unarmed, giving you the opportunity to grope them just like the way you like it the other day," he said, causing her to blush. He then brought her close for a warm embrace. "I won't harm you or any of your family, Milady. I just love you too much to even do it"

Astrid hugged him back and soaked his green shirt with her tears of gratefulness. Hackett knew she and her family was the one who caused his mother's death but he doesn't hold any grudge on any of them. He forgave them.

' _You're just_ too _good for me'_ she tearfully thought. _'I certainly need to thank Baron for this,'_ suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She turned her head toward the white-green tall figure.

"You knew," she said to RJ who currently now drinking a cup of cold lemon tea. "You knew everything right from the start. You knew that he's a Hunter and his mother was the one we accidentally killed"

RJ just smiled at her. He didn't answer. He just took another sip. Helga and Helena came to the living room, each holding something in one hand.

"So, these are your weapons?" Helena asked as she inspected the weapons, her sister mirrored her with the other one.

The weapon was just the hilt of a sword, both of the weapons. There was a dragon-like head on each end of the hilt; one head had its mouth opened, while the other's closed.

Hackett released his Vampire girlfriend and grabbed the two hilts. Everyone heard clicks coming from the hilts and in an instant, blades came out from them and burst into flame. Everyone yelped in surprise when the blades caught on fire.

Vincent looked carefully at the flaming swords; something about them seemed to be familiar. He looked back at Hackett's eyes; his glowing slit emerald green, forest eyes. Vincent's eyes were widened in recognition.

"You're him," he pointed toward Hackett who put away the retracted swords away. "You're the one who saved me from those four Vampires," he stated, making the boy smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you need help. So I intervened at the right moment," he said with a shrug. Astrid turned sharply to him.

"You know that my dad's a Vampire?"

"I fought numbers of Vampires before, a few try to suck me – NOT down there, mind you – so I already know one just by looking at it"

"So that's why you took our identity very well. You already knew," she said, making her boyfriend gave an embarrass smile. "You didn't tell us that you're a Hunter"

"I was about to in the near future. I was going to show you my mad tricks with Inferno and Blaze here," he swung the weapons around. "But it looks like I have to drop the idea. I guess I can't show you my dramatic flair"

"Maybe next time, Hackett," Linda said as she cautiously placed her hand on the boy's back, still slightly wary about him. "Let's get back to our dinner, shall we?"

Everyone wholeheartedly agreed. The previous even soon forgotten as the dinner went very well and laughter went through the dining room. Suddenly, Vincent thought of something.

"Hey Hackett, what was that _thing_ that stared at me that night?"

"Oh, that was-"

"Hey, um… guys, I don't know if you all know this, but do you all know that there's a Black Panther at the backyard?" RJ interrupted.


	15. His Secret Companion

"Should I prepare the Bunsen burner or should I prepare a burner that belong to Bunsen"

"The first one is kind of lame; I kind of prefer the latter part"

"Guys…"

"I got my butcher knife in pants, should I go first"

"No, we need someone with a lot of meat to gain the kitten's attention"

"W-wait …"

"Shouldn't we be asking ourselves on how that cat got into our backyard?"

"No! We need to strike _first_ and make out later. I'm talking to you, Hiccup!"

"A-Astrid, please…"

"Where's the cat now anyway?"

"I have my chainsaw down in the basement; can I take it out and use it on the fox?"

"Adrian, he's a cat…"

"Where's your flamethrower you stole from the soldier back in 19… arrgh, I don't know"

"A man in black with red ties, bald with barcode tattooed on the back of his head stole it a year ago. Sad face"

"Hold on…"

"Should we roast it and eat for dinner instead?"

"Linda, my flamethrower got stolen a year ago. And no, we don't eat it"

"No one is eating anything…"

"Guys the black pants is on the prowl again"

"And I think it rolled around the grass and up the hill"

"Since when does your backyard have hills and…?"

The Hoffersons were gathering around and discuss on how to take down the Black Panther in the backyard. Well… speaking something nonsense is something more accurate, but then again they are a bit scared that there is a Black Panther around their house.

And it was the first time ever.

Young Hackett was ignored the whole way, except for Astrid's part who couldn't keep her hands to herself. He tried to gain their attention but they were either pointedly ignore him, or just that they… didn't know.

"Guys, there's nothing to worry about," Hackett reassured them as he tried to gain their attention. Finally they did, giving him a confused look. "That's actually Too-"

"Hiccup boy, are you crazy?" Vincent cut him off, grabbing the Hunter by the shoulders and shook him violently. "There is a Black Panther in our backyard! And you said there is nothing to worry about?"

"Y-yeah, that's what I said," Hackett said, a bit disoriented from the violent shake. "Because that's Toot-"

"Hoffersons! Prepare your weapons! We're going to war!" Linda shouted, causing Vincent to drop the panicked Hackett.

"War?!" Hackett repeated on the floor.

"I like how ignorant the Hoffersons are," RJ commented from his spot: on the floor, right beside where Hackett lays.

"Wait, hold on!" Hackett yelled as he immediately stood up. The Hoffersons froze in their mid-step while turning their heads towards him. "There's nothing wrong about the Black Panther. He's completely harmless"

To proof his point, he marched to the backdoor and swung it open without hesitation. He confidently marched outside and into the backyard. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest with a wide confident smirk on his face.

"See? He's nothing but- WOW!"

A black blur was seen and Hackett was pinned down on the ground by the Black Panther. With his Hunter strength, Hackett pushed the feline off of him and stood up before sprinting away. The Black Panther gave a chase.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Dear Lord Baron!"

"He's going to die!"

"We need to help him!"

"He will loose his other leg!"

"I can't have grandbabies with green eyes anymore!"

"I can't have grandbabies with green eyes anymore!"

"That's my line!"

"I can't remarry anymore!"

"Me too!"

"I'm loosing my darling!"

"Yes! I can keep my wife!"

As the Hoffersons panicking at the sideline, Hiccup and the Black Panther were rolling across the ground, practically fighting for dominance. RJ came out from the house and stood beside Astrid with an amused expression.

"Ralph! Hiccup is being mauled by a Black Panther!" Astrid stated the obvious while staring in horror.

"So?" RJ replied as he munched on a piece of bread he grabbed from inside.

"SO?!" Astrid repeated, giving him a ridiculous angry look. "Is that all you have to say?!"

"Well what else am I suppose to say? Two plus two is equal to four?"

"Can you say anything clever?!"

"You and your- Comparing my words with you guys earlier, mine is actually smarter!" despite his yell, his words fell to deaf ears as the Hoffersons continue to panic.

"There's a bit of- Are you guys going to help him, or just _trying_ to help him _by watching_?" RJ continued yelling inrediculous at the panicking Hoffersons. "Earlier you said you're going to help him, yet here you guys are standing at the sideline watching him run- Can you please put away the popcorns?"

RJ slapped a hand over his face, suddenly losing his appetite to eat the bread in his hand while the Hoffersons continue panicking.

"Why are you guys panicking anyway!?" RJ yelled as loud as he can, somehow managed to gain their attention. "Look closely and _please_ open up your ears to listen"

Following his advice, the Hoffersons looked closely and tried to hear whatever RJ wants them to hear.

Sure enough, they heard Hackett laughing. Looking closely at the wrestling Hackett and the Black Panther, they could tell that the actions are playful. Hackett was laughing the whole time. The Black Panther even had its tongue lolled at the side of its mouth.

And then there's the chase. With greater inspection, they are actually playing tag with each other; chasing each other around while laughing uproariously.

Hackett was incredibly happy around the feline. Finally noticing that they had stopped freaking out, Hackett grinned widely at them that it might tear his face any moment.

"I see you stopped panicking," he said as he approached them, the Black Panther at his heel and a half.

"You have no idea of how much time had wasted," RJ muttered under his breath, but Hackett just brushed it off.

"Anyway, just as I was about to say earlier," Hackett presented them the Black Panther than sat at his side. "Meet Toothless. Toothless, my the Hoffersons"

"Also known as your future in-laws," RJ muttered under his breath once more, but Hackett just brushed it off like last time, except his face was beat red.

"Wait, hold on," Astrid suddenly interrupted. "So _this_ is Toothless?"

"Yeah! Isn't he awesome?"

"I thought you said he's a cat!"

"Well, he is practically a family member of the cat family"

"No, I mean like a _housecat_ "

"I didn't say he's a housecat. I only said he's a black feline"

"You could've just told me that!"

"I was about to, you know, until everything got ruin"

"You could've said it sooner"

"Oh, and what do you expect me to say? _"Hey guys, how's going? Have I told you about Toothless? He's my bestest best friend in the whole wide world and he's a Black Panther. I saved him years ago when he was about to become a meal to a Titan, but I couldn't save all of him. So he lost a leg. But hey! Not only that, I also lost a leg for saving his life! Now our friendship is infinite value! By the way, did I tell you that he loves belly rub? You should try it!"_ Right…and no one get a heart attack"

Basically, the Hoffersons were shocked at the reveal of Toothless. It also turns out that Toothless is Hackett's second transport. He rides on the Black Panther's back.

No one expects that a Black Panther can be a lifetime companion, not only that, a _best friend_.

RJ corrected them though, as Hackett played with Toothless. The bond they shares incredibly strong and is nearly impossible to break. It isn't a bond between a master and a pet, RJ quoted.

It is a bond between two best friends _and_ brothers. They may not be related, but they are bonded by bond.

RJ knew, because he has a strong bond with a certain twelve foot monstrous giant.

"Don't feel jealous, young lass," RJ chuckled when he felt something coming from the girl. "He still loves you; there is no denying it," he reassured her, earning him a relieved smile from Astrid.

"Hey, guys!" Hackett called out as Toothless rolled onto his back and exposed his belly. "Do you want to give him a belly rub? He's begging for one!"

Hoffersons were hesitating, at first. But they quickly warmed up to the feline. They bonded very quickly, but all of them believed that none of them can share the same bond between Hackett and Toothless.


	16. The Secret Surprise

Astrid had a plan for her boyfriend for the next day.

Luckily the next day was a holiday. She called him that late morning, asking him if he had any plan for today because Astrid had a plan for Hackett.

Other than tied him onto her bed and 'feed' him, of course.

When he replied that he doesn't, she told him to get ready because she had a surprise for him. Not long after she hung up the phone, she ran to his house and impatiently knocked on the door. When the door opened, Astrid's eyes widened at the sight of her Hunter boyfriend shirtless, still holding the phone.

"Impatient, Milady?" Hackett teases with his natural smile, breaking her from her awed and drooling trance of his toned chest. "Slow down, Milady. I need to take a shower and dress up," he stated, sleepily since she woke him up from his slumber.

At the mention of shower, Astrid got a vivid vision of Hackett all wet from head to toe, slowly ran a hand through his hair and stared at her with half-lidded seductive eyes. Her face heated up at the vision and was too visible to escape Hackett's notice, causing him to mischievously grin at her.

"You can join in the shower with me if you want, Astrid," he stated as he teasingly stretched his muscles, causing Astrid to blush worse than before.

Of course, Astrid bit her lip quite hard to stop herself from saying yes. The sight of his back made her bit her lip harder and she nearly burst when Hackett rolled his shoulders for her. The sight of his ass through his boxer didn't help at all.

Astrid swallowed hard when Hackett came out from the shower, still very wet from head to toe as he gazed at her with half lidded dilated eyes. Astrid would have pounces him at that very moment if it weren't for her death grip on the couch.

Luckily Gerard wasn't around; he went out early.

"So what brings you here this morning?" Hackett, who all dried up and dressed, asked into her hair, who was warmly embraced by him. Astrid's urge to hold him now satisfied.

"I have a surprise for you," she told him as she leaned back to gaze into his slit green eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling. She smiled back, with a hint of teases in it.

"It's a surprise," she kissed the tip of his nose. He playfully pouted at her. "No hints will be given," she held up a finger before Hackett could say any word.

"I wasn't even saying anything"

"You were thinking about it," she walked out from his embrace. "You ready?" she asked as she opened the front door.

"Where are we going?" Hackett asked as he put on his jacket and adjusted his prosthetic leg a bit before he followed her out.

"It's a surprise," she said it yet again. Hackett sighed, knowing that no hints will be given like she said earlier.

"Can Toothless come?" at the mention of the name, the Black Panther came to their sights. He came running toward Hackett and gave him a face full of feline saliva. Hackett yowled a bit in pain because the tongue was as rough as sandpaper.

"Sure," Astrid confirmed and readied herself to make a run to the destination. She looked back at the young Hunter. He climbed onto Toothless' back and held on for dear life. Once everyone was ready, they ran.

They arrived at the outskirt of a forest, a familiar forest. Hackett looked around in wonder when they stopped, wondering why Astrid brought him here. Suddenly their ears picked up a gorgeous melody of a bell.

"I would've expects to see you guys here," RJ said as he leaned against a tree. He smiled at the couple and the feline in greeting. Toothless rushed to his side and begged for attention, to which he gladly gave on instinct.

"Hey, Ralph. What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, making the white-green figure smiled.

"Why, I have the same plan as you for Hackett, young lass," he said, making her raised her eyebrows before giving him a knowing smile. "Shall we go?" he suggested. Astrid nodded and led the way.

"Just where are you leading me to?" Hackett asked in confusion and a bit of fear as he still mounted Toothless who gazed around in curious manner. Astrid reassured him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Just be patient, Babe," she smiled at him as she led them through the invisible track. When they arrived at the bottom of the cliff, Astrid was surprised to see stairs carved out from the side of the cliff.

"I asked the Army Constructors to build those for easier way to climb up," RJ told them. Suddenly, he smiled at Astrid who smiled back at him, both knowing what placed on top of the cliff.

"You know, Hackett, you should go first," Astrid said to her Hunter boyfriend, who looked surprised. "Your surprise is right up there," she pointed up toward the edge of the cliff.

"A-are you sure?" he stuttered, unsure, as he mounted off of Toothless who looked confused.

"We're sure," RJ patted his shoulder, making the bell on his wrist gorgeously rang. "Go on, Hackett; you'll be shock at what's up there," he said to the boy, giving him a smile of reassurance.

Taking a deep breath, Hackett began to climb up the stairs while the others lingering behind. Toothless got stopped by RJ who reassured him that nothing could go wrong. The Black Panther looked up at his best friend a bit worried but trusted them that he will be fine.

Hackett was nervous of what the surprise RJ and Astrid holding up to him. He expected to see some Vampires jumped at him and suck his blood out, or Werewolves pounced at him and tore him apart, or Titans dances on top of him.

He prayed that it was none of the above – especially the last one – since he forgot to bring Inferno and Blaze. If he brought them, then everything will be fine.

When he reached at the top of the cliff, he froze in shock.

There, placed beside the river that led to a waterfall, placed in the middle of a beautiful flowering field that stretched in ten feet of radius, was a small modest green house; a doll-sized modest green house.

His mother's descriptions on it were precisely of what it was. It was a place he had been searching since he was four. He thought that it was just a fairytale told to kids to always believe in oneself. He never that it was existed. But there it was.

It was none other than the Cat Bureau.

Hackett was shocked beyond words as his legs brought him closer to the modest house. As he gone closer, the smaller he became but he wasn't paying attention. His focus was directly at _who_ will be behind that twin sturdy doors.

All the while, Astrid, RJ and Toothless watched from the cliff, propping their heads with their hands and paws.

Slowly, Hackett raised a hand and slowly knocked the sturdy three times. He was still in the state of shock, disbelief written all over his face.

"I'll get it!" he heard a female voice from the other side of the door, followed closely by rapid footsteps. The door swung open, revealing a brown she-cat.

Haru looked up and down at the shocked young man in front of her before her brown eyes settled on the green slit eyes that filled with disbelief. Haru smiled widely, knowing who the person was.

"Baron, you got a visitor!" she yelled toward inside the house, making Hackett stiffened at the name. "Come in, make yourself at home," Haru stepped aside to welcome him in.

Hackett slowly stepped in and gazed around the house in awe. The place was much more beautiful than what his mother described to him long time ago. He sniffed in the air of the atmosphere. It was a smell of delicious of a certain tea blend.

"Well, if it isn't Hackett Haddock. My, you have grown into a fine young man," a fluid British accented voice met his ears.

The young Hunter stopped in his tracks when his slit green eyes landed on the person who he never thought existed, the person who he admired to the heart.

The Baron Humbert von Gikkingen stood there with a gentle smile on his furry face, holding a teacup and a saucer of his own blend of tea.


	17. The Secret Wish

Hackett stared with wide slit eyes, disbelief written all over his face. The one and only person who he thought would never exist currently stood in front of him, holding a cup of tea with a smile on his face.

The Baron smiled even wider when he noticed the disbelief written on the young man's face. He couldn't blame the boy; he grew up believing that the Baron was not real and just a mere fairytale told to young kids.

…Even if he took the fairytale to the heart.

"How has it been?" the Baron started, still holding the cup of his personal blend of tea.

Hackett tensed up a bit, still staring at the Cat Lord with wide disbelief eyes. He swallowed, suddenly feeling his throat dried out. He opened his mouth and managed to whisper a short sentence that crossed his mind.

"You're real," Hackett whispered, body froze. The Baron just merely sighed, and walked over to the table and put down his teacup.

Hackett on the other hand, watched the Baron's every movement he made, wanting to believe that the Baron he had been idolized since he was just a small boy was real and alive. The Baron straightened and beamed at Hiccup.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but preferably to be called 'Baron'," the Cat Lord introduced, having an urge to tip his top hat, since his hat was hanging on the rack along with his coat and cane. He held out his hand for a handshake.

Hackett was staring at the offered hand; still quite not believe that the Baron was standing in front of him. Very slowly, he raised a hand and took the offered hand for a firm handshake.

He tightened his grip over the gloved furry hand, now convinced that the Baron was actually real, and he was physically touched him.

' _He's real,'_ Hackett thought, bewildered. He looked at their clasped hands, firmly held with each other. The Hunter's hand was smaller than the Cat Lord's and it was mostly hidden by the white gloved hand.

He looked up at the Baron's face. Slit, awed, emerald green, forest eyes met slanted, warm, mint green shining eyes. He was as tall as his father.

The Baron smiled at the eye contact, even his tail swishing behind him mirrored his expression.

Suddenly, Hackett was nine years old again. He remembered the time where he was dreaming he would do to the Baron when he eventually met him. The first thing he wanted to do was to hug the Cat Lord.

That was what he had done now.

The Baron embraced the young man with equal force, knowing that one of young Hunter's childhood dream had finally came true. The Baron knew because he was there, hiding, when Hackett told his late mother that one day he will embrace the Cat Lord.

He also remembered the time when Hackett pronounced the Baron's name as 'Bah-ron'. It never failed him to make him smile.

Hackett pulled back and gazed at the Cat Lord. His eyes were filled with pure joy and happiness; his daily joyous expression, except these time it was multiplied over and over again.

All the while, Haru, Astrid and RJ were watching from the side, sharing the same smile on their faces.

"Well, what a lovely union," RJ commented, earning him a nod from both females.

Hackett was lost of words, too happy to even form a word on his lips. It was the perfect time for Haru to intervene. She came up to the Cat Lord and the Hunter.

"So, tea?" she suggested, snapping the young Hunter into reality. Hackett nodded, not trusting his voice during the moment. Sadly, the Baron's tea was already cold, but the good news about it was that he can make a new one, which was a bit exciting for the Cat Lord. Since Hackett was at the bureau today, the Baron decided to make an extra special blend for the special guest.

"Come in you two," the Cat Lord invited the extra two companies, since RJ and Astrid were actually watching the scene from the windows. They were respectful of the Baron; they only come in when the owner invited them in.

"Sit wherever you like; make yourself at home," the Baron said as he and his fiancée went to the cupboard for the blends. Hackett and Astrid sat together on the red sofa while RJ claimed the wooden but comfy floor and leaned back against the wall near the fireplace.

RJ shrugged his shoulders when the couple stared at him.

"Would you like milk in your tea, Astrid?" Haru asked over her shoulder as the Cat Lord heated the kettle. Astrid nodded and the she cat diverted her attention to the lone Eli. "What about you, Ralph?"

"Lemon, please. Also, would you mind adding ice in my drink?"

"I had never tried one before, but that opens up a new opportunity of a new blend," the Baron commented, already making the drinks.

"And you?" the Baron's fiancée asked the Hunter.

"Milk, please," Hackett answered.

The two felines prepared the teas while Astrid glanced at her Hunter boyfriend who was lost in thought as RJ tapped his finger on his knee over an invisible music. Then, the young Hunter spoke up.

"Hey, where's Toothless?" he asked as he looked around the house in search for the three legged black overgrown domestic cat.

"Uh…" RJ hesitantly started, slowly looking at the window that led to a certain black cat rolling across the flowering field with his tongue lolled at the side of his mouth. "He's kind of busy, right now"

A splash of water was heard, gaining everyone's attention but politely ignored it.

Yup, the Black Panther was truly busy at the moment.

While the engaged couple busied themselves preparing the teas, Hackett turned his attention to the other two people in the bureau.

"You knew," he started, making Astrid and RJ slowly smirked. "You two knew that Baron exists," Hackett commented. The smirks were now obvious on their faces.

RJ had arrived on this Earth months ago and had met the Cat Lord shortly after. Their first meeting however, wasn't a good start since the Baron had heard about the race called Eli. But soon enough, the got pretty well once the Cat Lord heard everything.

Not only that, this Baron isn't the _first_ Baron RJ had met. He had traveled across multiple universes, including parallel universes.

Astrid, however, had a history with the Baron. He had saved her and her family from Witches twenty two years ago. He also gave them food and a temporary home since their house had burnt down by the Witches. Astrid and her family were still in debt with the Baron.

"I was hanging out with the Baron here, and Haru," RJ simply answered. The Cat Lord suddenly laughed softly.

"So is that what they called these days?" the Baron questioned as he and his fiancée finished making the hot beverages. "That explains why you hung yourself on the chandelier few days ago," the Cat Lord stated as he carried two cups of tea toward the young couple.

Hackett and Astrid slowly turned toward the center of discussion after they thanked the Baron for the tea. RJ chuckled sheepishly after he thanked Haru for the tea.

"I was bored out my skull that day, so I hung around the chandelier and napped there for a while. Besides, Baron and Haru won't let me scratched between their ears," the Eli sulked. "I just want to hear their purrs"

Hackett and Astrid then turned their attentions toward the other couple, who acted casual and busied themselves sipping up their teas to hide their embarrassment. The feline couple then noticed that the other couple raised their hands toward them.

"We do have the ability to purr," the Baron quickly stated as he lowered down his teacup. "It's just that we are not-" suddenly he got silent and stiffened. His fiancée mirrored him.

They closed their eyes blissfully and a smile appeared on their faces. They arched their back and leaned into the touch. Slowly, Baron and Haru let out a purr from their throats before they could even stop them. The scratch between their ears felt so good and-

Their eyes quickly snapped open as the purr quickly died in their throats. They leaned away from the scratch and looked at the person.

Sure enough, RJ was there laughing and he retracted back his hands. Hackett and Astrid soon joined after him. The engaged couple blushed but they joined along the laughter.

Everything was good that day.


	18. The Secret Good Beginning

It had been a few months after Hackett had finally met his childhood idol. The grin on his face refused to lessen ever since then, even when facing the exams. In fact, he had gotten a lot better.

He constantly visits the Baron and his fiancée; either Astrid or Toothless or both joining him along for the visit. The engaged couple always welcomed them, enjoyed the extra company beside the giant Eli, or the giant Army Ant named Commander.

Currently now in Berk High School, there is a big charity event on the run, ran by the students themselves without the involvement of the teachers. The charity event is open to public, and students sell clothes, accessories, or food to everyone. The money they gained will donate to charity.

The charity event was so big that some famous artists came to visit.

On the school ground, outside classes, there are many stands stood with large varieties of colors to attract attention. One of them had a short line of customers waiting in order.

"Hiccup, where's the chocolate syrup? The current one is out, _again_ "

"It's inside the box beneath the counter. Can you give me the strawberry basket?"

"Sure thing"

A loving couple manned the small stand, with some help of some friends. Hackett was making crepes while Astrid was baking waffles. A certain brunette girl came into the stand.

"Hiccup, we ran out of popcorns"

"Right; write 'sold out' on the sign outside, would you Heather?"

"I'm on it," Heather grabbed a colored chalk and skipped out to change the menu on the small blackboard outside.

"And Fishlegs, for the last time, can you _not_ finish the popcorns? Those are for the customers," Hackett softly scolded the giant boy as he finished the crepe. The giant boy stiffened guiltily.

"Sorry," he muttered, putting away the two giant bowls of popcorns he snuck out behind Hackett.

"Here you go; Strawberry Vanilla and Chocolate Banana crepes," Hackett handed the two ordered crepes to the two customers before him, smiling at them.

"Thanks young man," the man said, handing the other crepe to the girl beside him.

"You're very much welcome, Mr. Jay Baruchel. I'm glad on meeting you; you too, Ms. America Ferrera," Hackett said as the two Human friends walked away, waving at him goodbye.

"They seem nice," Astrid commented as she poured the said chocolate syrup on the baked waffle.

"They sound very familiar though, but I can't put a finger on it," Hackett added, already on the process making the crepes from the next customers, the final ones on the line.

Hackett and Astrid had been planning on manning a stand ever since they heard about the charity even few weeks ago. Astrid was a bit surprised that her boyfriend can make crepes.

"It's something my mom love to do and love to eat"

He answered when Astrid asked him about it, and guilt overwhelmed her upon mentioning of his mother. No matter how many times Hackett told her that he forgave her for it, the guilt never disappeared.

Baron was right: guilt will always present no matter what.

Anyway, upon hearing that the couple was opening up a stand, Heather and Fishlegs decided to give them some helping hands. Heather manned the cotton candy sections while Fishlegs helped in the popcorns.

Except he ate _most_ of them for himself.

Heather was about to bring in Ruffnut and Tuffnut into the stand, but everyone else was frantically refused on letting the twins under the roof. Frankly, the twins also had their own stall, selling _actual_ dynamites.

How they managed to sneak them into the stall without the teachers' notice was beyond anyone's imagination.

"Well, that's it for now," Astrid commented she watched Hackett gave the crepes to the couple. They thanked him before walking away to another few more stalls on the area.

"It's just past noon," Hackett noted as he carefully looked at the position of the sun, not wanting to burn his eyes. He forgot to bring his watch. "Let's take a break at the moment, shall we?" he suggested as Fishlegs dropped the huge boxes onto the ground.

Everyone wholehearted agreed. They had been working hard since that morning. Customers ranging from teachers to students to public people to artists to even creatures that wasn't suppose to exist kept coming endlessly, and Astrid had to run to the store to buy more supplies since the customers were demanding for more.

Now, their stand was empty, finally. They used the moment to rest while they can. While resting, the small group of friends gazed around the area towards other stalls around. The crowds were much lesser than earlier before, and some of the stalls were closed temporarily.

They heard a loud boom at the distance, but they politely ignored it.

They also had the best place for their stand. Placed exactly right in front of them was a small stage. It opens to everyone; students or teachers sometimes went up the stage to perform, either a stand up comedy show or just plainly singing to raise money.

Currently now, the reason why the crowds were much lesser and stalls closed temporarily because they were crowding around the stage. They sat down on the mat they actually brought from home, eagerly waiting for the next people to get onto the small stage.

Not just any people but a famous band, in which everyone was impatiently waiting for.

"Are they here yet?" Hackett asked as he dropped down onto a chair, looking around for the band he had been waiting for. He had read on their website that they will come to Berk High School for the charity event. It surprised the whole school that the news spread all the way to _there_.

"They're here," Astrid answered as she took the seat next to him, leaning against him as they heard the crowds clapped loudly, howled and whistled. "I wonder where Ralph is. He's a big fan of them," she muttered, wondering where the giant Eli had disappeared to.

"I already had a Chocolate Shake prepared for him," Hackett muttered, also wondering where RJ had gone to.

"You do realize he is a part cat right? And chocolates are deathly lethal to cats, right?" Astrid pointed out, glancing at him. He turned to her direction in surprise.

"I didn't know that. That he's a part cat, I mean," he admitted, and then he realized something. "Wait, if he _is_ a part cat, didn't he drink a Chocolate Shake drink months ago?"

"Yes he did, and yes, he do know that chocolates are lethal to cats," Astrid answered his question, further surprised him. "He died three hours later after drinking it"

"If that's the case… how is he still alive _now_?"

"There's a lot for you to learn about him, Hiccup, and it's too much for even _me_ to handle," Astrid said, now focusing back on the band on the stage. Hackett stared at her for a moment, before shrug his unoccupied shoulder and turned back to the band.

"It looks like they'll be doing acoustics for now," Fishlegs commented as he grabbed a chair and sat down. The chair's protest went unnoticed. Heather followed his action, only minus the protest.

The three-piece band – with one touring member – went to their specific instruments already prepared for them. They sound checked their instruments, tuning them for a bit before making a small announcement to the crowds.

"Hello everyone… Uhm… We are…" the lead singer started awkwardly with his native accent, clearly not used to public speech. At the same time, while her ears opened widely in anticipation, Astrid's slowly mind started to wander off somewhere, mainly centering on the young man beside her.

"It's so nice to be here… in Berg? Berch… B-Berk! It's nice to be here in Berk… for the charity event," the lead singer mindlessly strummed his guitar as the bassist whispered to the pianist while the drummer prepared his drumsticks. "We're going to a song we haven't been playing for a while. The song's called 'Ágætis Byrjun', which means 'A Good Beginning'"

As the guitar began to echo though the school ground, Astrid closed her eyes and laid her head on Hackett's shoulder.

And then the whole stage was filled with wonderful melodies from an acoustic guitar, acoustic bass guitar, a small set of drums, and an upright piano.

_Bjartar vonir rætas_

Bright hopes _do_ come true.

_Er við göngum bæinn_

_Brosum og hlæjum glaðir_

Astrid remembered back the moment she and Hackett first met. They had quickly become friends and then they became inseparable. She remembered all the fun and laughter revolving around Hackett.

Her life had never been interesting, until she met him.

_Vinátta og þreyta mætast_

_Höldum upp á daginn_

_Og fögnum tveggja ára bið_

Their relationship was still fairly young, still under two years. But their relationship grew more and more each passing day. Their friends made a joke that they soon will be married on the same day they met each other.

_Fjarlægur draumur fæðist_

And then just like that, right now for Astrid actually, a distant dream is born.

_Borðum og drekkum saddir_

_Og borgum fyrir okkur_

_Með því sem við eigum í dag_

She remembered back the moment where she would beaten herself upon thinking confessing her love to Hackett, where he would explode and die in a pile on the floor.

But now, she doesn't have to worry about Hackett having a heart attack. He loved her too.

_Setjumst niður spenntir_

_Hlustum á sjálfa okkur slá_

_Í takt við tónlistina_

The crowds sat down on the mat they brought from home. They slightly swayed along with the rhythm of the song, closing their eyes in content although they don't understand a single word.

_Það virðist engin hlusta_

The band was wrong; everyone was listening.

_Þetta er allt öðruvísi_

_Við lifðum í öðrum heimi_

_Þar sem við vorum aldrei ósýnileg_

Astrid relived back the moments where she and Hackett shared a kiss. Just like what she was feeling right now, listening to this song; it was completely different, like they were living in another world where they aren't invisible.

_Nokkrum dögum síðar_

_Við tölum saman á ný_

_En hljóðið var ekki gott_

Astrid cracked opened her eyes to look up at the young man beside her. Hackett had his eyes closed, and his head swayed slightly with the rhythm. He seemed content; no wonder RJ really loved this band.

_Við vorum sammála um það_

_Sammála um flesta hluti_

_Við munum gera betur næst_

Astrid snuggled closer to Hackett beside her, who placed his arm around her shoulder. She felt really lucky for being the luckiest girl in the world. And everything that had happened in the past, she secretly felt that…

_Þetta Er Ágætis Byrjun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called _Ágætis Byrjun - Sigur Rós_


	19. The Secret Enemy

" _Go~ Do~ you'll know to~_ "

" _Just let yourself… fall~ into landslide~_ "

" _Go~ Do~ you'll know to~_ "  
" _Go~ Do~ you'll know to~_ "

" _Just let yourself… give~ into low tide~_ "  
" _Just let yourself… give~ into low tide~_ "

The Hoffersons and the Haddocks were at the Hofferson's home, having so much fun. Earlier in the afternoon, the Hofferson was planning _just_ a dinner with Hackett and Gerard, which everyone wholeheartedly agreed.

The Hoffersons had finally settled down a few months after Hackett's introduction. No more squabbling between the husband and wife about grandchildren names, no more wars between the two sisters, and no more great depression from the oldest sibling.

Most of the time, anyway.

After dinner, the whole family had a big conversation with each other. Hackett and Astrid were talking with Astrid's siblings and in-laws. Gerard and Vincent were laughing boomingly over the topic were talking about.

"AND THEN HE DO THAT AND THEN THAT GUY DO THIS WHILE I DO THAT THING AND THE THIRD GUY DO THIS THING! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN?"

"DON'T TELL ME; HE DO THE _OTHER_ THING, RIGHT!?"

"YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA"

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

I seriously don't know what they are talking about. I can try asking them or maybe translate what they are talking about, but that'll ruin the plot of the stor-

Ah, uh- I mean… nothing.

Back to the story.

"Anyway, Gerard, you _do_ know that your wife is… well… not Human… right?"

"Of _course_ , I do. She's me wife! I already knew that she's a Hunter since the beginning"

"Is that why you dropped hints that she's a Hunter?"

"Nah, I was just messin' with yah, tha' moment years ago. I knew you're a Vampire"

"Am I really _that_ obvious?"

"Not until how _pale_ ye became after I indirectly told you that Valka was a Hunter. Ye went white as sheet! I should 'ave told ye that I'm a _Titan_ "

Silence instantly fell between the two. Vincent stared mutely at Gerard, his eyes were wide. Feeling the gaze, Gerard slapped a hand on his face.

"I'm not"

Originally, they only planned for a dinner only. At least, that was _originally_ the plan, having a 'normal' dinner. But things took a different turn when Vincent and Linda came barging into the living room with a CD and five microphones in their hands, later on that night right after the dinner.

The Hoffersons demanded Gerard and Hackett to sing. Outnumbered, the Haddocks sighed in defeat and grabbed the microphones.

Everyone was speechless when the duo sang.

And now, sadly, Gerard had to leave because work is in desperate need of him. He apologized again and again for unable to stay any longer, but everyone waved his apologies away and encouraged him to go to work.

…Because apparently the Hoffersons had better plans for Hackett alone.

Sadly it cannot involve the bed.

So everyone continue singing, which is why Hackett and Astrid are now singing a duet. Well, not entirely, since the song they picked is not supposed for duet but they said it was fun to sing along with it.

But the cheerful atmosphere quickly transformed into something downfall.

And explosion occurred and the whole living room was filled with thick smoke. Everyone felt something hit them and bind them to the walls as they coughed from the smoke. Once the smoke was clear, only one person left standing.

He grinned seductively at Astrid.

"Hey baby; remember me?" Scotty purred like a broken motorboat.

' _Wow, the 'enemy appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke' cliché. That's a 'sin' there,'_ RJ Ralph appeared out of nowhere and started to take over the narrative…

Hey!

"Uhm… who are you?" Astrid asked in confusion, not recognizing the person a single bit. Scotty was staring at her in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"Have we met before?"

"Yes we have; we've been making out the whole time!"

"Are you an alternate version of Hiccup? If you are, a burned corpse looks much better than you"

' _Ouch. Burn. Heh'_

"Are you serious?"

"Am I?"

' _Is she?'_

"Astrid, baby, it's me!"

"I don't see any golden bear around"

' _Well, she said it for me'_

"You know what, screw all of this. Let's get back to the plot of the story," Scotty said and cleared his throat. "What was the line again?"

' _Yeah, fourth wall breaking. Noice'_

"Right. Hello, _cousin_ ," Scotty greeted the Hunter, who glared at him with slit green eyes as he hung from the wall by the mysterious bind. "How long have it been?"

' _Sixteen chapters…'_

"Long enough for you to be forgotten"

' _One point for the twig, zero for the trunk'_

"Ouch, don't say that to me, _cousin_ ," Scotty placed a hand over his heart like he was mortally wounded. "You don't want those words to be the last words coming from you, right?"

"You know it is forbidden for a Hunter to kill a Hunter right?"

"Who says I'm a Hunter?" Scotty replied with a wide grin, causing Hackett to stare at him in confusion.

' _No one, actually. I know Hackett is clever but after saying that sentence, he really stretching the word 'clever''_

"To tell you the truth, we are not even related. Your _cousin_ is no more"

"What do you mean?"

"He is no longer exists," Scotty answered, giving Hackett a wide evil grin. Hackett narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can you be more specific?" he asked, causing Scotty to groan.

' _Clever'_

"He is no longer walking on Earth"

"Then where is he, on Mars?"

' _Clever'_

"No!"

"Then what do you mean, exactly?"

"He is no more!"

…

…

…

' _Such cleverness'_

…

…

…

"…What?"

" **HE'S DEAD!** " Scotty roared, and everyone went 'oooooooooh'ed while nodding their heads.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because- ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE," Scotty roared once more, getting more irritating with the ignorant family, or probably stupid.

' _I go with stupid. Hey, can I have that sign where an arrow pointing at someone while saying, "I'm with stooped?"'_

Remind me later.

"You and your precious future family with ceased to exist, Hiccup"

' _At least it is guarantee that the Haddocks and Hoffersons will be unite'_

"Now gone into oblivion!" Scotty yelled and began to chant magical words that nobody in the room understands. Everyone started to glow for no reason, and slowly their body began to fade.

But Scotty's magical power had suddenly interrupted when a bright beam of light flashed into his eyes, blinding him and cut off his power. Everyone regained their bodies back and sighed in relief. Something grabbed their attention.

The lights in the living room were mysteriously swaying. Windows were mysteriously emitting lights from no source. The double door to the living room swung open, revealing a person but the blinding light behind him made it hard to know who the person is.

Who ever he was, he slowly made his way to the middle of the room, the lights from every source beamed at him, making a more dramatic scene. Now that his identity had revealed, everyone stared in awe, especially Hackett.

"You know; my mom always said that he's a showoff. I did not know he is _this_ showoff," he commented out loud as the Cat Lord – now Human sized – slammed the end of his cane onto the floor hard as he gave the recovering Scotty a cold gaze.

"Perfect timing there, Baron," RJ said.

"Thank you, Mr. Ralph," Baron replied while not removing his gaze from Scotty. He then pointed his cane at him. "Release them, Andromedan," he demanded.

Upon recovering his sight back, Scotty looked up and his eyes landed on the Cat Lord. He grinned evilly at the cat doll before him.

"Baron! How are you doing, doll?" he mocked as Baron slowly lowered his cane.

"How did you escape the Black Hole?" he demanded, gripping his cane tightly. The grin on Scotty's face dropped and he inhaled through his teeth and exhaled slowly.

"It took me twenty years to escape the Black Hole you put me into, _Baron_. And it took me another twenty years to search for you. And all those hard work made me hungry and thirsty," he glared at the Cat Lord as a small smirk appeared on his face. "That's why I took the life of those fresh girls"

"So it was all you?"

"Yes it is," Scotty grinned widely. "And it was very tasty and delicious, and I love every single taste of it," he added, causing the blood in the Cat Lord to boil. Scotty then started his monologue.

"When I was in the Black Hole, I was thirst for revenge for what you did to me, _Baron_. And when I broke free and I could already taste revenge at the tip of my tongue. I search for you for years and years and finally found you. I could destroy you when I arrive but I was so weak, so I have to eat first and took the form of this arrogant child. He already prepared meal for me so it is easier for me to get the bae-"

_**THWACK!** _

Something with the color of brown suddenly flew into his face and knocked him out cold instantly, and everyone was meeting an utter speechless. They blinked and looked at the culprit of the thrower.

"Wow," RJ started, and gazed at the thrower. "For someone who is dramatic and such showoff and with like… six lines of description about yourself, you sure know how to make things anticlimactic there, Baron"

"It's an opportunity I am not going to miss," Baron calmly replied and made a bind spell on Scotty. He released Hackett and the others during the process.

"Well…" Hackett slowly started. "That… surely made things faster… I guess," he awkwardly continued. "I did not expect that to be happening. I was expecting some epic battle fight between the two of you"

You wish.

"That's for another time," Baron replied as he picked up his cane. He inspected it and noted that there is no single dent on it. He swung it in pride before moving his attention to the comatose Scotty. "I have to make a stronger prison for this invader"

"Oh yeah, where's Toothless anyway?"

He's a bit high on the catnip at the backyard.


	20. One Final Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end

It has been nearly a year now ever since the two lovers had met. Peace had finally on Earth and everyone is happy. No more female Human students disappeared, no more near chaos that dwelled down into something anticlimactic, and more of the Baron's personal blend of tea.

Everyone was looking forward to the last part there.

Recently, the Baron and Haru had finally married. A lot of people attended the ceremony. The Hoffersons, Haddocks, Ingermans, the thirteen Primes, the Army Ants were there. One might say it's the entire population of Earth attended.

For those who are not on Earth, they watched the ceremony through telescopes from far far away. And then they started seeing colors after the ceremony ended.

You know what I mean… ;)

The soon-to-be-married couple wasn't even paying attention to anyone. They were busy gazing lovingly at each other, and sealed their bond with a passionate kiss that made everyone envied at it.

And Haru is now officially called 'the Baroness Haru von Gikkingen'. She had been stating that she was longing for that name. Also, people had been pointing out the initial letters of their names are actually similar.

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen: BHvG

Baroness Haru von Gikkingen: BHvG

Talk about coincidence and a perfect couple…

Currently, the Army Ants were cleaning the massive event. The Baron, the Baroness, Hackett, Astrid and RJ were now at the Cat Bureau, chilling and drinking teas.

They were chatting with each other over their teas, laughing and crying at some points. Hackett wasn't having enough of the Baron's story in the past and he eagerly soaked in every tale the Cat Lord narrated.

And then Astrid took over the story with her own adventure in her past. She proudly narrated them but everyone in the room saw through the exaggeration she had made and rolled their eyes.

"As my alternate self would say: Bnar tah tu"

"Talking about alternation, when you will go back to your travel, Mr. Ralph?" the Baron inquired. The Eli alien shook his head.

"I'll be staying for a while, Baron," RJ stated. "I'm waiting for something to happen first before I move on," he stated silently, glancing at the other couple with a small smile.

"Anyway," he suddenly clapped his hands, making the silver bell rang gorgeously. "I am one hundred percent sure that you two are incredibly happy now, right?" although he knew the answer, he questioned them anyway.

"We are one hundred and _one_ thousand percent sure," the Baroness answered from the Baron's lap, hugging her new husband by the neck. "Also, we got visited by a Seer earlier. She said that we will have a bright and happy future. She also said that we will have many children. She didn't say how many, but from the way she stated it, it sounded _many_ "

Suddenly, very slowly, RJ began to laugh until he held his aching stomach. The married couple and the coupled couple stared at him with confusion.

"What's so funny?" the Baroness questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing," RJ managed to mutter out between his laughter. "Just… Nothing…" he began laughing again, a bit softer this time. "Oh… it just… Heh," he tried to smother down his mirth but failing at it.

"HO! This is going to be very noisy nights"

Few minutes later, after figuring what RJ had meant…

"I HAVE NO REGRETS!"

"You dirty mind… alien! Get back here with your dirty mind!"

"I'm going to rip your brain out of your head!"

"STILL NO REGRET!"

RJ was laughing even harder as he ran away from the chasing married couple. The Baron and Baroness were blushing furiously their furs were unable to hide it.

Hackett and Astrid were also laughing inside the bureau while the trio was outside. Their mirth slowly faded, only letting out a few more chuckles and giggles before it finally died down.

Hackett glanced at Astrid beside him. Suddenly he felt nervous as he fingered the small box in his pocket. He had been holding himself back for three months now. And now that he had gathered some balls – and ate those fish-balls during the ceremony – it's time to pop up the question.

"Hey, uh… M-Milady?"

Why is he so nervous!? He had fought seven rogue Werewolves at the same time with just one of his flaming swords. He only received a cut on the forearm.

He had saved a frigging Black Panther and sacrifice a leg for it. And the said Black Panther is now his best friend and named Toothless, for goodness sake.

Though, his tales weren't as magnificent as Baron's.

So why does he feels nervous facing the girl he loved straight to the heart?

Well, for a few months ago she had tied him onto her bed, with candles around them, and 'fed' him for three days straight. Does that count as fearing her?

"Yes, Hiccup?" Astrid turned her head toward him. She noticed that he was sweating and his slit eyes were dilated, making her confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Will… Will you…" out of all times, why did he have to stutter _now_?!

"Will I… what?" Astrid repeated, still confused as she gazed at her sweating boyfriend.

"Will you tell me how long we have been together?"

And that is not what supposed to come out from his mouth. God damn it, Hackett what are you thinking?

_Með sviðin augnahár  
Og suð í eyrunum_

' _I don't even know'_

Just pop the god damn question already!

' _I've been trying, but it's hard!'_

That's not what she said, Hackett. Come _on_ , you twig; my imaginary _cat_ can propose faster than you!

_Og silfurlituð tár  
Og sót í augunum_

' _You're talking nonsense!'_

Like this whole conversation!

…

Ahem…

All the while, as Hackett mentally talked with the fourth wall breaker, Astrid sweatdropped at the sight of her boyfriend fought internally. His eyebrows occasionally furrowed and then shot off from his forehead and landed somewhere else.

_Rauðglóandi andlit og  
Eldurinn lýsir á_

And Astrid had to grab them and glued them back onto his face, before they flew off again and she had glued them back onto his face.

Oh, and Astrid?

' _Yes?'_

His question…

' _Oh'_

_Mér svíður í lófana  
Nákvæmlega sama_

"Around twenty-five years"

A-Astrid…

' _Yeah'_

The real one.

"It's actually twelve months, three days, five hours and twenty minutes," she stated to her boyfriend, who weakly nodded. Hackett took a deep for courage.

"Can I ask you one last thing before we go further?" he asked nervously, causing his girlfriend to tilt her head in confusion.

"Go on," she encouraged him and waited patiently. Hackett took an even deeper breath for even more courage.

_Með blóðugum höndum  
Við berjum öll saman_

' _How do I start this?'_

Say it.

' _Wait'_

Say it.

' _No, just-'_

Say it.

' _Hold up'_

_Við trommurnar lömdum  
Skítug í framan_

Say it.

' _Just, wait'_

Say it.

' _Hold on for a-'_

Come on, say it! The ending song had already started a while ago; we're coming to an end here!

' _ **I WILL! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!?**_ _'_

_Rauðglóandi andlit og  
Eldurinn lýsir á_

Very slowly, Hackett pulled Astrid closer to him, placing his forehead on hers. Astrid was confused at the action but welcomed it wholeheartedly.

_Mér svíður í lófana  
Nákvæmlega sama_

She relaxed and closed her eyes blissfully, and Hackett took this moment to draw out the velvet box from his pocket.

_Mér svíður í lófana  
Legg mig í mosann og_

"Will you marry me, Astrid Hofferson?"

The said girl snapped her sapphire blue eyes in shock, and her eyes caught something between them.

_Svefninn, hann svífur á  
Augunum loka vil_

Hackett was holding up a silver ring with a modest diamond on it. Her eyes widened even further and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. She looked back up into Hackett's emerald green dilated eyes. They were filled with such love and adoration that Astrid was unable to resist.

With a blinding smile and teary eyes, Astrid gave him her answer.

"I-"

"NO REGRET!"

"RJ RALPH!"  
"RJ RALPH!"  
"RJ RALPH!"  
"RJ RALPH!"

"That's my name. HAAHHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

_**The End** _

"Well that ended abruptly"


	21. Secret Scenes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some "outtakes" of all the shxt and... shxt

"So you asked my permission for me to appear in one of your stories briefly, yet again?" a half-cat half-human being with tawny and cream fur asked amusedly the man wearing narrow glasses before him. The man was looking sheepish.

The man, despite with his facial features and his goat-beard, is still very young; barely reaching the age of twenty. Despite that, he still treated like an adult, an adult that is _way_ too old for his liking.

" **I'm sorry for bothering you about this Baron, but could you?"** the young man asked once more, more softly at the person he admired since he was a child.

Baron shook his head good-naturedly at the young man. Haru came and served the young man Baron's personal blend of tea, to which he gladly accepted and sipped delightfully.

"You know you don't have to ask anymore right?" Baron said as he placed his fist under his chin, smiling at the young man.

" **I know, I know,"** the young man chuckled. **"But I feel like I'm violating your authority. In my world, you belong to someone else. Well, you're a fictional character belong to a Japanese film industry in my world. A-anyway, even in this world, you belong to** _ **her**_ **"**

The young man gestured at Haru, who blushed happily under her fur. Baron chuckled before replying to him.

"Alright then," Baron said. "You have my permission," he answered, causing the young man to beam widely at him.

" **Thank you, Baron. I would've hugged you but I need to find RJ Ralph and Commander. They've gone missing as soon as they left my sight. I'll send you the script later,"** the young man said as he finishing his tea before taking his leave. **"See you later, Baron, Haru!"**

The engaged couple waved at him goodbye as he exited the bureau. They stayed silent for a moment, feeling content and savoring each other's presence. An extra company is welcoming, but there are times where they prefer to be alone.

"Do you think you'll appear _briefly_?" Haru asked her fiancé. Baron chuckled amusedly.

"I doubt it"

* * *

" **Lights?"**

"On!"

" **Cameras?"**

"Rollin'!"

" **Okay, time for action! Where's RJ Ralph?"** the director, the same young man, asked as he looked around for the giant seven foot figure. **"RJ? Ralph? Where is that giant of an alien?"** he asked, annoyed that RJ Ralph is missing, _again._

"Uhmm… Director…" one of the cameramen said, gaining his attention. The cameraman pointed to a certain direction. The director looked at where he was pointing and slapped a hand over his face.

" **He drank chocolate,** _ **again**_ **! And this story is delaying more valuable moments!"** the director yelled annoyingly.

On the ground, a distant away, was none other than RJ Ralph himself. He was facing down on the ground, his face buried in the dirt. To his right was a spilled drink that was colored brown, signaling it was chocolate drink.

Despite all of these, he managed to hold up a sign that said:

_**Worth It  
:P** _

* * *

Standing up from her bed, she dressed up into proper clothes and exited her home, telling her parents she'll be out for a moment. Since she was a Vampire, she could run for a long duration and at high speed. She arrived at the edge of a protected forest seconds later.

She entered the forest, following an invisible path that led the way she was looking for. The place Astrid was heading was very hard to reach by foot but she will not give up. She climbed up the side of a cliff with only a minor difficulty. Once she was at the top, she expected she would've arrived.

"Why am I in London?"

* * *

" **Where the hell did Astrid ran of to?"**

* * *

" **Take three hundred five thousand nine hundred and forty seven. Lights, cameras, kittens, ACTION!"**

"See? He's nothing but- WOW!"

A black blur was seen and Hackett was pinned down on the ground by the Black Panther. With his Hunter strength, Hackett pushed the feline off of him and stood up before sprinting away. The Black Panther gave a chase.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Dear Lord Baron!"

"He's going to die!"

"We need to help him!"

"He will loose his other leg!"

"I can't have grandbabies with green eyes anymore!"

"I can't have grandbabies with green eyes anymore!"

"That's my line!"

"I can't remarry anymore!"

"Me too!"

"I'm loosing my darling!"

"Yes! I can keep my wife!"

" **CUT! Hoffersons! For the last three hundred five thousand nine hundred and forty six times, follow the scripts that- Ah, screw it! I'm putting that in anyway!"**

* * *

' _So this is how I'm going die,'_ Vincent thought as the four Vampires about to finish him. He gazed up at the cloudless sky above him and into the shining full moon. He was about to accept the fate when he spotted something.

Vincent saw a small black speck in the middle of the full moon and it seemed to be getting bigger each second. Vincent noticed that the speck was somewhat glowing. Once the speck was close enough his eyes widened, expecting that it was a person.

But it isn't.

"Why is there a firefly around here?"

" **CUT! Roll again! And catch that firefly, would you?"**

* * *

"You and your- Comparing my words with you guys earlier, mine is actually smarter!" despite his yell, his words fell to deaf ears as the Hoffersons continue to panic.

"There's a bit of- Are you guys going to help him, or just _trying_ to help him _by watching_?" RJ continued yelling inrediculous at the panicking Hoffersons. "Earlier you said you're going to help him, yet here you guys are standing at the sideline watching him run- Can you please put away the popcorns?"

RJ slapped a hand over his face, suddenly losing his appetite to eat the bread in his hand while the Hoffersons continue panicking.

" **I give up. I had enough with the Hoffersons"**

* * *

" **Cut! That's great, RJ. But you need to fall harder"**

"Alright, hold on for a moment. Let me heal up before I fall again," RJ muttered from his position, which is face down on the ground after falling thousands of feet above the ground.

* * *

The mysterious person stood tall and gazed down at Vincent, making him gasped in shock and eyes widened when the glowing weaponries illuminated the eyes.

' _Those eyes,'_ Vincent thought as his brown eyes locked with the green eyes.

Those slit glowing emerald green forest eyes.

' _Those are Hunter's eyes,'_ Vincent whispered in his thought, bewildered and afraid.

Alas, Vincent couldn't keep a straight face and exploded in a round of laughter.

"Stop crossing your eyes Hiccup!"

" **Cut! Hackett, can you not?"**

* * *

But Scotty's magical power had suddenly interrupted when a bright beam of light flashed into his eyes, blinding him and cut off his power. Everyone regained their bodies back and sighed in relief. Something grabbed their attention.

The lights in the living room were mysteriously swaying. Windows were mysteriously emitting lights from no source. The double door to the living room swung open, revealing a person but the blinding light behind him made it hard to know who the person is.

Who ever he was, he slowly made his way to the middle of the room, the lights from every source beamed at him, making a more dramatic scene.

But the only thing everyone sees is blinding white light that burns their eyes.

" **Baron! Too much lights!"**

* * *

" **Cut! You need to fall harder, RJ. That wasn't hard enough"**

"That's not what she said," RJ wheezed as he stood up, straightening his spine during the process. "Alright, let me call the Army Wingers, _again!_ "

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hackett asked as he put on his jacket and adjusted his prosthetic leg a bit before he followed her out.

"It's a surprise," she said it yet again. Hackett sighed, knowing that no hints will be given like she said earlier.

"Can Toothless come?" at the mention of the name, the Black Panther came to their sights. He came running toward Hackett and gave him a face full of feline saliva. Hackett yowled a bit in pain because the tongue was as rough as sandpaper.

"Sure," Astrid confirmed and readied herself to make a run to the destination. She looked back at the young Hunter. He climbed onto Toothless' back and held on for dear life. Once everyone was ready, they ran.

They arrived at the outskirt of a forest, a familiar forest. But someone is missing.

"Hiccup? HICCUP!?"

" **Cut! Send a search party for the boy!"**

* * *

"How the heck did I end up in Madagascar?"

* * *

"Are you actually going to put this in the scene?" RJ grunted as he popped his bones back into place after thousands of times falling down from the sky. The Director looked sheepish.

" **Well, you didn't actually going to appear falling in the scene. Just a mentioning of you falling"**

"WASTE OF TIME!"

* * *

Astrid wasn't even thinking that time. She was soaked wet as she sprinted towards Hackett and pushed him away from the incoming van, making both of them escaped from getting hit.

Her eyes were shut tight as she held Hackett close. Her head was pressed onto his chest as his breaths were short. She tightened her embrace for reassurance, ignoring the raining.

Hackett were stunned when he gazed at the upcoming van but suddenly surprised when Astrid pushed him away with a tremendous amount of speed and force. He shut his eyes tight as he held Astrid close, feared for his _and_ her life. When he opened his eyes, he realized something.

"Astrid?" he spoke, bewildered. Astrid tightened her embrace a bit before she looked up to his face. She sighed in relief when she knew he was alive and well, but she was confused on why he looked so bewildered.

"What?" she asked. When he didn't look at her direction, she turned around to look at what he was looking. She froze in horror.

"Why is there a dancing unicorn?"

" **Can someone please strain that magical horse?!"**

* * *

Ruffnut and the others quickly bought their tickets and went to their specific seat. Fishlegs managed to buy five XL cups of popcorns.

"Sorry, we ran out of popcorns," the girl behind the counter said to the customers that were asking for one. She sweatdropped as she gave them a nervous smile. "A fat boy had took them all"

" **Did Fred misunderstand what I mean by one cup of popcorns?"**

* * *

" **Alright, let's move on to the next act. Where're Hackett and Astrid?"**

The couple seemed to be missing from the set. Everyone wasn't answering his question, though. They mysteriously and uncomfortably stayed silent.

" **Where are those two?"**

"U-Uhmmm," one of the audio managers stammered. "T-they're a bit busy…" he swallowed hard. "…on the bed"

" **Oh my- SERIOUSLY!? IN THIS KIND OF TIME!?"**

* * *

" **What… Excuse me… Y-you mean…? Those aren't actually props? They're… Okay… Yeah, okay… I'll** _ **try**_ **and tell them anyway,"** the Director clicked off his phone after he was done speaking with the other person on the line.

" **RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT! GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE DYNAMITES!"**

* * *

"Astrid?" he spoke with tremor in his tone. "Do you remember about _that_ woman eight years ago?" Vincent asked, looking straight ahead, not making eye contact.

Astrid suddenly saddened, fully aware who he meant. She clearly remembered about the event eight years ago; she was there.

"Yes, I know about her; I was there remember?" Astrid replied back. Now, her father locked his eyes with her. He was swallowing hard before he spoke with tremor in his tone.

"Do you remember her name?" he asked with fear.

"Yeah, it's… it's uh… V… Va… Vanadium Haddock? Damn it, LINE!"

" **Cut! Give her the script,** _ **again!**_ **"**

* * *

After dinner, the whole family had a big conversation with each other. Hackett and Astrid were talking with Astrid's siblings and in-laws. Gerard and Vincent were laughing boomingly over the topic were talking about.

"AND THEN HE DO THAT AND THEN THAT GUY DO THIS WHILE I DO THAT THING AND THE THIRD GUY DO THIS THING! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN?"

"DON'T TELL ME; HE DO THE _OTHER_ THING, RIGHT!?"

"YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA"

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

" **I myself serious don't know what they are talking about. They stopped following the script ages ago"**

* * *

The three-piece band – with one touring member – went to their specific instruments already prepared for them. They sound checked their instruments, tuning them for a bit before making a small announcement to the crowds.

"Hello everyone… Uhm… We are…" the lead singer started awkwardly with his native accent, clearly not used to public speech. At the same time, while her ears opened widely in anticipation, Astrid's slowly mind started to wander off somewhere, mainly centering on the young man beside her.

"It's so nice to be here… in Berk… for the charity event"

"Did you give them their scripts?" one of the cameramen whispered to the director, surprised seeing the band here.

" **Frankly, they do not appear in the script at all and I did not know that they would be here, but I'm putting it in the story anyway"**

* * *

"No, no… grip it a little higher, my son"

"L-like… this, mom?"

"No, Hiccup. You have to have a good grip on the length. Wrap your entire hands around it"

"Like this?"

Hmm… a bit better. Now slide your hands up the shaft a little"

"O-oh!"

"You're acting like you've never done this before, Hiccup. I _know_ you have"

"It's just… I'm better with the balls, mom"

"I know; it's a little different. But you'll have to try. If you grip it higher, you can have more control over it"

"I see!"

"Right. Now slide your hands up a little more… not too fast! It'll come out. Slowly… There! That's good!"

"You're better at this than me, mom"

"That's because we practice differently. There's no reason you can't get better at it; you just need to practice more"

"Like now?"

"Yes. I'm showing you this now so you don't get hurt during the real thing"

"Okay"

"Alright. Let's grab the balls and try it out"

"We serious need to put this out from the context," one of the cameramen whispered to the director, barely keeping his mirth. He isn't the only one, though; almost everyone on the set nearly burst in laughter.

" **I am totally agreeing with you,"** the director agreed, hiding his grin under his palm, also barely able to keep his mirth to himself. **"Give me the script,"** he ordered another crew member, who was laughing so hard it is inaudible.

It took a while for the director to receive the script. He read the script to know what happen next.

_The ten year old Hackett and his mother found themselves in a sticky situation when the young lad didn't properly follow the instructions by his mother. He moved his hands too fast on the shaft…_

" **C-CU-CUT!"**

**Author's Note:**

> The Baron and Haru from Ghibli's The Cat Return made their appearance once more


End file.
